Off Limits
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Tony Stark had a daughter Lyla Stark. She becomes an agent for Shield. She also meets Captain America. And falls in love. Just because this says Tony and Steve romance, it is not a Tony and Steve romance. Sorry if this upsets you.
1. Chapter 1

I hear the _click click_ of heels. I turn around and see the most beautiful woman in the whole world. With brown curly hair. Bright green eyes. Wearing a black and white polka dotted wrap dress. Red heels. Like I said, the most beautiful woman since Peggy. She stops and stands next to me. Looking up at the stairs. Tony Stark was in the room with all the windows. Probably yelling at someone about money. The woman next to me starts to tap her right foot.

"You alright there?" I ask.

She nods. "Just annoyed. Pissed off." She sighs.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She looked up and smiled. "Thanks." She breathed.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW ROGERS!" Tony yells.

I look at her then Tony. I was so confused.

Finally the most beautiful woman in the world says. "Hi dad."

"What!" I yell.


	2. Chapter 2

I keep jerking my head back and forth. This is Tony's daughter. I think a Stark is attractive. What the hell?

"Steve, let's talk." Tony says.

We walk up the winding stairs back to his office.

"Dad! This isn't fair! I'm twenty-three. I can make my own decisions!" Tony's daughter yells.

"Shut up, Lyla!" Tony yells back.

I'm still in awe of how something that beautiful could come from _him_. Tony opens the glass door to his office.

"Now you listen here, Rogers. Right here. Right now." Tony says as soon as we're in the room.

"Yes, sir." I say.

"She is off limits."

My jaw unhinges.

"Excuse me?"

"No touching. Or kissing. Or thinking of touching or kissing. Understand?"

I cross my arms over my chest. "But sir."

"UNDERSTAND?" He yells.

"Yes sir." I whisper.

Tony tells me to leave his office. I start to walk down the stairs when Lyla started talking.

"I'm 'off limits', aren't I?"

I nod. She storms off. "Lyla!" I yell. She turns around. She stops in her tracks. I get to the bottom of the stairs. "Why are you here?"

She laughs. "Well I needed a job. To pay off law school. I figured Shield would be a good place for a job. Plus, I'd get to work with my dad who I don't get to see all too much."

"May I ask you something?" I say. I probably had a little boyish smirk going on.

"You talk like you're not from this time period. Oh shit. You're Captain America! You're my godson's idol."

I smile. "I'll have to meet him sometime, then."

"And yes, you can ask me something." She smiles. I walk closer to her.

"Was your dad always around?"

She sighs. "No. In fact I didn't even know who my father was until after my mother disappeared when I was nine. My mother's brother, Mike, took me in. Then I saw in his newspaper something for Stark Industries. Then Mike told me about Tony. He even called him to see if he remember my mother. And surprisingly enough he did. He had a plane come out for me to meet him."

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"Yeah. Listen, I have to talk to Director Fury. You wanna get some coffee so you can tell me your background story?"

"Yes. Yes I would."

"Tomorrow. Meet me here at like eight?"

I nod.

"Goodbye...uh, what's your first name?"

"Steve."

She smiles. "Well goodbye, Steve."

Lyla turns and walks away. With the same _click click_ of the heels that got me in trouble with her father.

"Don't even think about it, Rogers." I hear Clint say.

"Excuse me?"

"Me and Nat are training her."

"Training her? For what?"

Clint sighs. "Fury doesn't want her to work for Shield. He wants to see if she, herself, can be an Avenger. Like a backup."

"Interesting." I say.

"And I know you, Steve. You and your good looks, you'll have her wrapped around your finger soon enough. And she doesn't need any distractions."

I nod. "Alright, Clint. I am going to get some lunch."

"Alright, Steve. Just remember though, she is off limits."

I nod. Even though I've heard this already in the past hour.


	3. Chapter 3

I started to walk around the new Stark building. Since it was the new headquarters for Shield and the Avengers. I had no house, so Tony lets me live with him.

"Steve!" I hear Tony say. We're in the living area of the building.

"Yes?" I answer.

Tony sighs while he brushes his hand through his hair. "Lyla is going to be staying with me."

My eyes widen. "And that's a problem because...?"

"I don't want you two together. Anyways, me and Pepper are going out. Much to my dismay, Pepper is saying you can stay. Plus, you're an old man so you could babysit Lyla."

"Sir, she's twenty-three."

Tony puts his face in his hand. "And you're like what, ninety?"

"Age is but a number, Tony. Hello Steve." said Pepper. She was all dressed up. Probably for their date.

"Hello Pepper." I say as Tony's face gets extremely red.

"Pepper, I don't care if age is a number. My daughter will not be involved with Steve!" Tony attempted to whisper.

"You do realize I can still hear you, sir." I say.

Tony huffs and leaves the room.

"The door is unlocked. We left you two money for either pizza or something else. Alright?" Pepper said.

"Thanks, Pepper."

"Anytime Steve." With that she leaves.

Once again today, I hear the _click click _of heals. "Hello Lyla." I say with my back to her.

"How'd you know it was me?" She laughs.

I turn around. Her face was red. "Your heels." I say.

"So my dad talked to you?" I nod. "So you're staying at his house here in New York?" I nod again. "Great." She smiles. "Let's go get some food."

* * *

Lyla and I were laughing all the way home from the restaurant.

"I have never seen someone eat a steak that big!" She says as we enter the house.

"Good evening Miss Stark and Mister Rogers." Jarvis says.

"Good evening to you as well." I say.

"You do realize that Miss Potts and Mister Stark will be home in about two hours." he continues.

"But Jarvis, it's ten o'clock." Lyla says.

"I know that, Miss Stark. Your father called and explained that he was going to be late."

"Whatever." She says. "Jarvis, which one is my room?"

"The one next to Mister Rogers." Jarvis says.

"Steve, will you show me my room." I nod. She took of one of her heels and starts to rub her feet.

"Let me carry those." I say, gesturing towards the shoes.

"I've got it Steve." She says. She starts to walk and an obvious limp is appearing. So I walk up behind her.

"Then let me carry you. Natasha and Clint will be furious with you tomorrow." Her bright as lime green eyes widen.

"How-how'd you know about that?" She asks. Her voice, showing panic.

"Clint also told me you were off limits today."

She laughs and puts her arms around my neck. "Alright, Steve. Carry me to my room." I smile as I pick up her legs. She weighs absolutely nothing. It's not that far of a walk from the living room to her room. I open the door and see about five suitcases. Each of which are polka dotted.

"I take it you like polka dots." I say. She laughs and nods. I put her down on the floor. I was about to leave when I heard;

"Steve." Lyla's whisper sent shivers down my spine.

I turn around. "Yes?"

"Can you help me with my zipper?" I could have sworn her dress was a tie dress.

"Of course." I say. I clear my throat. I start to walk towards her. When I reach the zipper, my hands are shaking.

"You alright there, Steve?" She asks.

I clear my throat again. "Yes." I start to pull down the zipper. _Ziiiiiiiiiip._ She automatically takes off her dress and turns to face me. And sure enough, she's wearing a polka dotted bra and matching panties. _  
_

"You okay?" She asks. All I can do is nod. She starts to walk closer and closer to me. She's only millimeters away from me. Her breath is on my chest. She starts to get on her tip toes. "Are you sure?" She whispers in my ear. I nod again. She stays on her tip toes. I lock eyes with her.

She leans up even more. She's a little on the short side. But I don't care. I cup her face and she kisses me. Just like that. She kisses me. And I'm kissing her back. How this simple kiss turned into a full force make out session, I don't know. How this kiss ended up on her bed, I don't know. How my shirt came off in the middle of this, I don't know. All I knew was I was kissing her. And she was kissing me.

Soon enough to break this magical moment, I hear the front door open. Were me and Lyla kissing for over two hours. She stops kissing my neck when she hears this noise. "What was that?" She whispered.

"Your dad."

"Lyla!" I hear Tony yell.

Lyla quickly gets up and opens a suitcase that ended on the floor. She pulls a big shirt and throws her hands in her hair.

"Go!" She told me.

I grab my shirt and run as fast as I can to the next room. But I'm caught.

"STEVE ROGERS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" Tony yells.

"Daddy." "Lyla says.

"LYLA, I WILL DEAL WITH YOU IN A MOMENT!"

"Tony. Calm down." Pepper says. "Lyla, go back to your room. Steve, do the same."

I nod. Lyla stares at me and smiles. I smile back as I go into my room. I lay on my bed and think about what tomorrow will bring me.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with the windows being open. The sun's rays blinding the whole room.

"Wake up, sunshine." Tony says. I force my self up and start to rub my eyes.

"Listen, Tony..." I start to say.

"I overreacted last night. I'm sorry. But Lyla is still off limits. You're as old as her grandfather would be. Maybe younger. But still."

I nod. "Sir." I say.

"Yes?"

"She wanted to get coffee with me today. Is that off limits as well?"

Tony paced back and forth for a little bit. He sighed. "Not at all." He leaves my room. I get dressed in another plaid polo. Throw on a pair of jeans and do my hair. I open my door and walk out to the hallway. I saw Pepper sitting in the hall. Crying.

"You okay, Pepper?" I ask. She looks up at me. Mascara running down her face.

"Oh, Steve." She says. She starts to wipe the tear stained face.

"You can tell me anything, ma'am." I explain. I stand next to her and crouch down beside her.

"Its just. I'm not upset. I'm actually very happy." I started at her. Dumbfounded. Why were women so confusing.

"Can you keep a secret, Steve?" She asks. I nod. "Promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise, Pepper." I say.

"I-I'm pregnant." She says.

I smile. "Congratulations." She beams.

"Thanks." She mutters. She gets up and brushes the dust off of her skirt. "I should fix my face. Goodbye, Steve."

I leave the house with my keys in hand. I still have no idea why Tony hasn't given me a key yet. I get on my motorcycle and drive to the Stark building. Lyla's sitting at the steps. I park my motorcycle and she's walks behind me. I turn to face her. She won't stop smiling a smile that makes me weak in the knees. She wraps her arms around me. I put my chin on her head and see Clint staring at me through the door. "Let's get that coffee." I whisper in her hair. Which, by the way, smells like coconut.

She nods and gets on the back of my bike. We ride for what seems like forever. We finally ended up at Starbucks. She ordered a caramel macchiato. I ordered simple black coffee.

We sat at a table that was by a window. Overlooking New York.

"So tell me about yourself." She says.

I smile and put the cup down. "First off, I was born on July Fourth. Nineteen Twenty. I was an only child. And quite small, to be honest." I continue to tell her my story. Peggy. Hydra. Punching Hitler thirty times. Each time I said something, there was always a new expression on her face. When I told her the last thing I remember before waking up in Twenty Eleven, she grabbed my hand. She leaned over the table and whispered in my ear "Let's go back. My dad. Clint. Nat." She explained.

I nod. And we climb back on my bike.

"Lyla Marie Stark!" Tony yells once he sees the two of us. "Off limits, Rogers." I chuckle. "Lyla, me and Pepper have to tell you something. Something amazing." Tony is smiling a real smile. Not a cocky one for once.

Tony leads his daughter into the building and I wait outside. I see a random bolt of lightning. What did Thor want now?

"Captain!" I hear him yell.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Loki. He's disappeared. The tesseract is alright. But he's gone."

I nod.

"Captain, he had this in his room when I found he was gone."

He handed me a printed out, black and white picture. Well pictures. One with me, Tony, Clint, Nat, Pepper, even Bruce. These pictures all had one common denominator.

"Lyla" I say.


	5. Chapter 5

How did Loki know about Lyla? And where did he get the pictures? And why her?

"Everyone has a weakness, Steve. And she just happens to be all of ours." Thor said.

"How the hell is she your weakness?"

"She's my son's godmother. She and Jane knew each other well."

_"You're my godson's idol__"_ I recall her saying.

"She's your lover, Tony's daughter, Bruce's yoga partner, Nat's only girl friend and Clint's protege."

I put my face in my hands. Why this. Why now. Why can't I be a normal person and meet a normal girl and have a normal family?

"Anyways, I need to talk to Tony about this." Thor says. He walks away. And I stand on the sidewalk in awe. Lyla was in danger. And it's partly my fault.

"Steve." Clint said. Damn. I hate how he is so quiet.

I turn around. "Yes?"

"Let me see those." I hand the pictures to him. His eyes widen. "We need to get her out of here." I nod in agreement.

Now all I can think of is: How the hell are we going to tell Tony?


	6. Chapter 6

Clint and I walked into Tony's office. He had the biggest smile on his face. I hate to ruin this moment. I really do.

"Tony. We have a situation." Clint said.

"How bad of a situation." Tony's smile disappeared. Clint handed him the pictures. "Who gave those to you?"

"Thor, sir." I say.

"How the hell did he get them?"

"He went to Loki's cell-" I was cut off.

"LOKI! THAT SICK BASTARD IS BACK?"

"His cell was empty, Tony." I continue.

Tony threw the pictures. He grabbed his phone. "Yeah Pepper, I need you to get Lyla and take her home. Why? Loki. K. Thanks. Bye." He put the phone back on the receiver. He put his head in his hands. "I told you, off limits." I nod. But somehow this whole mess isn't all my fault.

"What do we do, Tony?" Clint asked.

"Assemble." Tony was back on his phone. "Director Fury. Listen, we need the whole team. Why? My daughter is in danger. No! Not some stalker! It's Loki!" Tony put the phone back. "Get everyone. Suit up. Protect her. Do anything and everything to protect Lyla."

Clint and I nod. Lyla was with Pepper when we left the room. She was being pulled from this dangerous place. But what place isn't dangerous for Lyla Stark anymore?

I saw Natasha and Bruce and Thor at the entrance to the building. "We're going to protect her." Bruce said. I didn't even notice Tony behind me.

"Thanks." He says.

Director Fury was here soon enough.

"Alright gentlemen and lady, we're gong to kick Loki's ass and make sure he stays with our feet in his ass."

The Avengers have officially assembled for a second time. Operation: Protect Lyla Stark from Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony drove me to his house. "Make sure they're both safe." He says.

"Where are you going?" I ask. If he was so worried about his daughter and Pepper, shouldn't he stay?

"I need to go to California. To get something that I made Ly, just trust me." he says.

"I do." I say and get out of the car. I knock on the door and Pepper opens it.

"Steve." She says. I walk in and Lyla is on the couch.

"What the hell is going on!" she yelled.

"We can't tell you." I say.

"Why the hell not? If I'm in danger, then I should know why!"

"Lyla! You know all of us. All of the Avengers. We're some of the world's number one enemies. Trust us. Please!" I say.

She nods and brings her legs to her chin. I sit beside her. This black couch makes her pale skin look as white as a ghost. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

"You can't promise, Steve. You have to swear." She says.

I smile. "I swear that I will protect you, Lyla Marie Stark." She smiles in return.

* * *

Pepper and I decided to take shifts in sleeping. We didn't know if Loki was going to attack here or somewhere else. I was on my second shift when it happened.

The door blew open. The ground was shaking. Loki was here.

"Hello, Captain." He says when he sees me. His hair was longer and greasier.

"Loki." I say through my teeth. His staff throws me aside and he breaks Lyla's door open. I see a knife come out of the room.

"STEVE!" she screams.

"_Me and Nat are training her._" Clint told me.

Loki comes out of the room. Lyla in his arms. Screaming. Clawing. Kicking. Even biting. But Loki's strong.

"Goodbye, Captain." He says. His staff sends another bolt of whatever it is that knocks me to the ground.

"STEVE! YOU SWORE! YOU SWORE!" Lyla screams.

"I SWEAR I WILL BRING YOU BACK, LYLA. I SWEAR!" I yell.

Tony's house was destroyed. Pepper came out with a gun.

"It's too late." I whisper. "He was too strong. Lyla's gone."


	8. Chapter 8

It's official. My life is over. Tony Stark will murder me for letting Loki take his daughter. My life is also over because Lyla, how could she be gone? Loki became more powerful. I hate myself. Thor was the first to show up. Pepper was pacing back and forth in her over sized shirt. It must be Stark's. Thor helped clean up. Clint came by later. Yelled at me for putting her in danger. But it wasn't all me.

I hear the sound of Tony's suit. That annoying sound it always makes when it flies. He lands and Jarvis takes off his suit. He sees Clint and Clint looks pissed. Thor carried out another chunk of the floor that was destroyed when Loki came into the house.

"What the hell?" He yells. Pepper comes out. She hugs him and pulls him down for her to tell him what happened. Before I knew it, Tony's hands were around my throat. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! DAMN YOU, STEVE!"

I was coughing. I couldn't feel my face anymore.

"HE TRIED, TONY. HE TRIED!" Pepper was screaming.

"TONY LET GO!" Clint yelled.

Finally Thor walked over to Tony. He picked him up and put him to the side. "He truly did try." Tony took a few deep breaths. I was finally breathing normally.

"We'll get her back." I say.

* * *

It's morning before Tony speaks again. "I made her this." He handed me a black velvet box. I opened it and saw a necklace. With my shield on it.

"What is this?" I ask.

"A tracking device, with Jarvis installed in it." I never thought I'd live to see the day Tony Stark was upset.

"We'll get her back." I say again.

* * *

It's been a full week and no luck on getting Lyla back. But we got a video.

All six of us were sitting at a round table. Director Fury was standing.

"We just received this video."

All of us were sitting in our chairs. More like sliding down.

"It's from Loki." he continued. All six of us jolted up.

He turned to the screen and pressed '_play_'.

"Hello you Avengers." Loki said. Lyla was in the background. All bloodied up. The word assemble was carved in her arm.

"Now I understand you want your weakness back." he said, gesturing to Lyla.

"I'll cut a deal with you. Give me one of you and you get her back." Lyla started to cry and scream and the screen went black.

I put my face in my hands. Tony looked at me.

"So, do we really want her back?" Fury said.

"Of course!" Tony said. "That's my daughter!"

"Fine! We'll get her back. But who goes up?"

"Where exactly is he?" Nat asks.

"Have none of you seen the huge ass spaceship in middle of the sky in New York?" Fury yelled.

We all talked. And we all agreed. We agreed on who was taking Lyla's place.

* * *

Much like we always did, we all went together. Of course in uniform. Loki met us there.

"Hello." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hello." Tony said.

"We should go in the ship. All of us." Loki said.

We agreed and walked to the white platform. It sucked us up into a green room. There was a glass door and Lyla was there. Bruised, bloodied and broken.

"Are you ready to make the trade?" Loki asked.

Tony sighed. "Yes."

The glass door opened and Lyla came out.

"Daddy." She said. She smiled

Tony started to walk forward. To take Lyla's place. But I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Steve?" Lyla whispered.

"Steve." Tony said.

I started to walked towards the glass door. I was in the room before I knew it. Loki behind me.

"STEVE NO DON'T! PLEASE!" Lyla screamed.

That was the last thing I heard before the glass door shut.

"It'll be alright, Captain. I won't hurt you like I hurt her."

But he is hurting me like he hurt her. I'm without her.

I am being held prisoner by Loki.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n This chapter will be in Lyla's POV because Steve is being held prisoner. I wrote this chapter in Steve's POV, it was just _very_ boring.**

I sit on my dad's over sized black leather couch. My feet up to my chest as I rub my fingers over the cuts. I trace each letter of the word Assemble. I try to close my eyes but all I see is either Steve or Loki.

Steve. My Steve. He took my place. And now I'm here, on earth, without him.

Loki. He hurt me. He carved this into my skin.

My father sits next to me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say.

He nods, but like a true Stark, he ignores it. "I need to know if he-"

"He didn't rape me dad. Okay? All he did was cut the shit out of me and carve this damn word in my arm." Tears started to spit from my eyes. "Why do you have to be a damn superhero dad? I was fine with you just being my superhero."

I see a smile creep my dad's lips. "Ly, I should give you this." My dad reached in his jeans. He pulled a box from the pocket. "In case anything else ever happens to you, Lyla, you need this." He hands me the box and I open it. It's a simple necklace. The charm brings tears to my eyes.

"Why did you choose his shield, daddy?" I can't stop the tears that are falling from my face.

"Because you love him." He whispers. He leaves the room and I bang my head against the back of the couch.

"You should get some sleep, Lyla." I hear Pepper say.

I somehow find the strength to walk to my room. I look at the frame of the door and hear the laughter I once shared with Steve in that very room. I lay on my bed. But I end up tossing and turning and screaming all night.

So I walk to Steve's room. Everything was as it was when I left. Or rather was taken from here. I lay on his bed and inhale as much of his scent that I can.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to Thor's burp. You'd never believe it, but his burps shake the whole house. I put on Steve's slippers and walk out to the kitchen.

I hate how high tech my dad's stuff is. It's pure silver and touch screen.

All of the Avengers are in the kitchen. Well all but one. But I need to stop thinking about him.

"Coffee, Lyla?" Bruce asks. I nod.

"Wait, what kind?"

"French Vanilla." Dad says.

"You know better than that, dad. Or did you forget that I'm allergic to Vanilla?"

My father puts his face in his hands.

"I have another coffee pot, Lyla. Let me go find it."

He leaves the room and Clint starts talking.

"You're allergic to vanilla?"

"And wasps, couch medicine, cauliflower and boysenberries."

They all look around and make sure non of the items are in the room. I start to laugh. They all look up and look confused. "You guys are so overprotective."

They roll there eyes when my dad reenters the room. Without a coffee pot. But with a concerned face.

"We need a meeting." He says. "Lyla, go do something else."

I put my hand on the island. "Hell no! If this has anything to do with him, I should know!"

Dad closes his eyes and takes some deep breaths. "Are you sure?" I nod. He leads us in the living room. I hear the familiar tone of Skype.

"Hello Avengers." Loki says.

I inhale some deep breaths. Dad scoots to sit closer to me. "It'll be alright." he whispers.

"Hello Loki." Dad says.

"Everyone alright down there?" Loki laughs.

"Brother, why are you doing this again?"

Loki laughs again.

"You're going to lose." I say.

"How is that, Miss Stark." he asks me.

"Because real villains don't Skype the good guys."

Loki starts to pace back and forth. "Well then, here's your pretty boy."

He throws Steve into the picture. He's pretty banged up. But no pain was in his eyes. No pain until he sees me.

"Lyla." Somehow his cut up lips curl a smile.

"Steve. We'll get you out." Dad says.

But the television goes black. My one chance to talk to Steve, is gone.

"We need a plan, daddy." I whisper.

"And we will. We just need the time to create it."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n This is NOT the ending to the story. Just because the last paragraph sounds like it, it's not.**

"But dad!" I yell as he packs his bags.

"No buts, Lyla." Dad protests.

"I want to go!"

"I don't care, Lyla." he put his hands on my shoulders. "It's too dangerous. And I can't lose you."

I blink and nod. "But it's Steve, daddy."

He sighs. "I know, Ly."

I sigh.

The whole team leaves about an hour later. What the hell are they going to do?

"I'll call you, Pepper." Dad says as he kisses her forehead.

The door closes and Pepper sits on the couch.

"I hate this." She mutters.

"I do, too." I say.

I sit next to her. "What do you need?" I ask.

"Chocolate." I nod and find her some. "I know you're going to sneak out, Ly."

I jump back in fear. "How did you know?"

"Because I would do the same if it was your father being held captive."

I smile. She may not be my mom, but Pepper is pretty badass.

"Go, honey. Me and the baby will be fine."

I smile. "Are you sure?" She nods and I pack my bags.

* * *

Dad gave me a car, but I didn't feel like driving. I felt like riding. I found the keys to Steve's bike in his room. Never riding one, I felt odd. But I got used to it. And I rode until I reached the Stark building. I park and got off and went inside.

"Good evening, Miss Stark." The guard tells me.

"Good evening, Paul."

"Should I inform your father of this?"

"Nah." I say and keep walking up the same halls I did the same day I met Steve. Was that only a week and a half ago? Or was it longer? Being up with Loki, time flies by.

When I reach my father's office, I hear yelling.

"NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO BRING LYLA INTO THIS!" dad yells.

"BUT SHE'S APART OF IT ALL READY, TONY. LET IT BE!" Nat yells.

I open the door.

"DAMMIT LYLA!" Dad yells again.

"I'm apart of this team. No matter what."

They all agree and I'm in on the mission.

* * *

We all start to gear up. I get my knives and guns.

"I don't like this." Dad says.

"Too bad, daddy. I'm in. And this is what's going to happen!"

He walks away as I put on a black suit. Very similar to Black Widow's. But for some god awful reason, mine is more slutty.

* * *

We get on the plane back to the oh-so-familiar alien space ship thing that I was on for however long.

"Let's go over the plan once more. Thor, Bruce and Clint attack Loki. Nat, cover Lyla. Lyla get Steve. I'll somehow take this ship down."

We all nod and slowly we leave the plane.

Nat rushes in before I leave the plane. She manages to kill five people in two seconds. I rush in after her. Carrying a small knife in one hand and a small gun in the other.

I slit the throats of two men and Nat kills at least triple of what I did.

I find a door that looked similar the the one of the room I was in. So I rush in.

"Steve!" I say.

I see a shadow moving closer to me.

"Ly." Steve's voice. He limps closer to me and hugs me. I wrap my arms around him and for once, I'm at peace.

"Come on, we've got to get you out."

But my words come out too late.

"So Romeo and Juliet find each other, again."

Loki.

"This is no time for this, Loki. The Avengers are-"

"Locked up. You see, your team is very predictable."

I sigh as my heart sinks into my stomach.

But Steve takes the gun from my hand and shoots Loki. Since he's a god, he can't die. But he's startled.

"Wrong move, Captain."

Loki takes his spear and aims it at Steve.

"NO!" I scream and lunge in front of Steve. The bolt hits my already injured leg. Steve shoots Loki again. And grabs me. He throws my arm over his head. I'm getting light headed and nothing seems real. Loki lied to us. My team is right there.

"Daddy!" I yell. And my dad is right beside me. He takes me from Steve, much to my protest. And I'm in a hospital before I know it. But I know this isn't the way Loki is going down. Soon enough, this will happen again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n this is back to Steve's POV**

My eyes flutter awake to the sounds of Lyla's snores. She's so dead. Three months ago, I moved out of the Stark house, things have been shaky. Lyla got out of the hospital. No major injuries. Me and her have been spending every moment together that we can. Around her training and my training. Preparing for the new Stark and whatever villains come our way.**  
**

I wrap my arms around her tiny waist and kiss her neck. "Wake up, beautiful." She stirs in my arms and moans.

"No."

I chuckle. "Ly, it's 7:30. Your father said he'd be here at 8." She stirs even more. "Please wake up."

"Fine!" She groans. She finally sits up. I always forget about the scars that were caused by me and her father and so many others, without even realizing it.

"You should leave now. You know how your dad is." She nods as she rubs her eyes.

"Steve." She says as she pulls up her jeans.

"Hmm?"

"If we ever stay up that late, experimenting with what you found on Google again, I will murder you." She throws herself across the bed and kisses me. I break the kiss only seconds after it started. She whimpers.

"Your dad." I say. She nods and walks out the door.

"Love you!" She yells as the door closes.

I smile and lay back on my bed. For the past three months, me and Lyla have been sneaking around. Behind her father's back and the Avenger's back. But it didn't matter to me. She was mine. And I was her's. And that's all that matters right now.

I hear a light knocking on the door.

"Steve!"

"It's unlocked, Tony."

He enters my apartment and stops dead in his tracks.

"You alright, Tony?"

"Lyla has been late to her past three training sessions."

I look up and he stares at me.

"Does it have anything to do with you?"

"Tony, I'm not doing anything with your daughter."

He rolls his eyes and says "Whatever."

Tony talks about upgrading my apartment and I pretend to care.

* * *

Lyla's POV

After sparring for over an hour, Nat gave up.

"You're pretty strong." she says. I laugh. Then I yawn. "Long night?"

"You have no idea."

She squints her eyes. "What did happen last night?"

"Nothing. Not a damn thing."

She starts to laugh. "I can read you like a book, Lyla. You got laid last night."

I feel the warmth spread to my cheeks. "Well..." With that word said, Clint walked in. He smiled once he saw Nat.

"Looks like you did, too."

Nat laughs. "Why don't you start throwing knives."

I walk towards the targets. "You know, avoiding the topic isn't the ideal situation."

"What topic?" Dad says as he walks in.

"Nothing!" I quickly say.

"Lyla, Director Fury wants to see you. So if I were you, I'd shower and get dressed."

I nod as I wipe the beats of sweat off of my forehead. I take that shower. It was well deserved shower. I started to hum and song as I wrap a towel around my body. I bump into someone as I leave the showering room.

"Sorry." I mutter. Not even looking up to see who is was. Suddenly their arms were around me waist. "Steve!" I squeal.

He starts to laugh and kiss my neck. "Not here!" I exclaim. He obeys and puts me down. I put my clothes on and start to walk up the stairs.

"Hello, Ly." Pepper says. Her small baby bump was the cutest thing ever.

"Hi, Pep." I say as I climb the dreaded stairs. I reach the doors to Fury's office. I knock on the door three times.

"You can come in, Lyla."

I open the door and sit on the chair.

"I have thought this very carefully, Lyla." I nod. "I want you to be an official Avenger."

"And I will accept that, Director Fury."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n I figured that you guys would want Tony's input on the last chapter. So here's Tony's POV**

Tony's POV

"You asked my daughter to do _what_?" I screeched.

"Do you really think that Nat and Clint were training her for no reason, whatsoever?" Fury said.

"I don't really care what they were doing, that's my daughter!"

"You don't think I don't understand that, Stark? I wouldn't have asked her if she wasn't so damn good!"

I immediately leave Fury's office. My daughter. My Lyla is an Avenger. But most of all, all I can think of is my unborn baby. Pepper is supposed to find out what it is today. And I'm cramped with all of the these meetings that I can't go. I missed out on the first nine years of Lyla's life. No way in hell am I missing out on this child's life.

I hear a faint knocking on the door.

"It's open." I call.

The door opens and in walks Lyla. "Don't be mad, daddy. I had no idea. And I couldn't refuse!" She sits down and pats her black skirt down.

"I understand, Ly. I'm surprised that you said yes."

She huffed. "How are you surprised dad?"

"With what happened with Loki, I figured you'd want out. That you'd never talk to me again and you'd shut everyone here off."

She sighed. "Daddy, I don't care what happened. I love it here. I love all the people here. And I get to be with you! Do you know how hard it was for me on bring your father to school day?"

I sigh.

"Or how all my other friends got to go to the daddy daughter ball? Or the fact that I looked so much like you that whenever mother looked at me, she'd start crying. She loved you, you know."

I cut her off. "I would have loved to do those things with you. But, Ly, you mother never told me about you. Do you have any idea how pissed I was when I found out about you, _nine_ years after your birth? Lyla, I wish you were always in my life. And not that you are, I want you to stay. Hell, you're going to be a big sister."

She smiles the biggest smile I have seen in awhile. "But dad, I want this."

I sigh. "Alright." She starts to leave the room. "One more thing." She groans. "What's up with you and Steve?" She turns around.

"Nothing dad." She turns around again.

"Lyla, I am one of the best liars in all of the world, you can't fool me."

She laughs as blush enters her face. "Oh daddy."

"I'm serious, Ly. I need to know if you two are anything so I can kick his ass!"

She squeals. "You will not hurt him, Tony!" She storms off and slams the door. Pepper comes in about two minutes later.

"What was that?"

I sigh. "Lyla in her web of lies around Steve."

Pepper laughs. "Just let them live."

"But she's my daughter?"

"So? You're having another." I stare at her then her belly.

"Are you serious?" She nods and I beam. I get up from my chair and pick Pepper up.

"Great. Another daughter. More drama." I say. Pepper laughs.

"Can I ruin this moment, Tony?" Pepper says. I nod and put her down. "They're together. Lyla and Steve. She leaves every night around ten and doesn't come home til around six or seven."

I ball my hands into fists. "What?"

"I hate to break it to you, Tony. But your daughter is sleeping with Captain America."

I pop my neck.

"Tony, calm down."

I run to my phone. And dial Rogers. "Steve, get your ass to my office, RIGHT NOW!"


	13. Chapter 13

Steve's POV

I make my way up the dreaded stairs to Tony's office. Lyla is walking down the winding stairs with tears running down her face. I step in front of her.

"What happened?"

She wipes the tears from her face. "Just dad. He doesn't understand. Pepper's having a baby. And dad's going to be apart of that baby's life, the whole damn time."

I pull her into my arms. "So you're jealous."

She pushes on my chest. "To hell I'm not!"

I place my finger under her chin. "Don't lie to me." She nods and kisses my cheek.

"If my dad wants you, you better go. He's pretty pissed off right now."

I nod and continue to climb these damn dreaded stairs.

The door to the office is already open. So like a normal person, I walk in.

"Move away." Tony says.

"What?"

"I told you off limits. I told you no touching or kissing or thinking of touching or kissing. And what do you do? You sleep with my daughter. SHE IS OFF LIMITS, STEVE! God, what part of that don't you understand."

"I don't give a damn about what you say, Tony."

He pops his fingers. "Excuse me?"

I hear footsteps hurrying up the stairs and the from the halls. I see some bodyguards, Clint, Nat and Lyla.

"What the hell is going on?" Lyla says.

"Get out of here, right now, Lyla." Tony says.

"Don't talk to your own daughter that way!" I exclaim.

"Don't tell me what to do, old man!"

Clint walks into the room. "I'm going to separate you two, ask you questions alright?"

We nod and Lyla rushes to my side.

"So you're going to take his side. Well played, Ly." Tony says.

"Daddy." She whimpers.

And I was in total shock. Tony Stark was making his daughter choose between me and him. What kind of a sick bastard does that. But then again, he is Tony Stark.

* * *

"What exactly caused this?" Clint asked.

I start to laugh. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Is it true that you're sleeping with Lyla."

Woah. How did that get out. _Pepper_. I thought. "You can't prove that."

Clint smirks. "You don't think I can, but I can."

I chuckle. "And what if I was sleeping with Lyla? That doesn't mean we're having sex."

Clint laughs. So I continue. "What if I was to say that you and Nat were having sex?"

Clint's eyes widen. "Ex-excuse me?"

I laugh. "You are."

"Okay, let's just drop the who's sleeping with who deal. Why didn't you listen to Tony?"

"I fell in love. Alright? I'm sorry." I get up from the cheap plastic chair they put me in. I start to walk towards the door.

"And I am. With Nat." Clint says.

I laugh. "And I am, with Ly."

It might as well get out now. Pepper found out and now the whole world knows. I'm just praying that there isn't a little Rogers being made right now.

* * *

Lyla's POV

When I got home after dad's explosion with Steve, I didn't know what to do. The only logical thing to do was to pack. To move in with Steve. So I started to pack. And by the time dad came home, three hours later, I was ready to leave.

"What are you doing?" he almost yells.

"Leaving."

"You can't leave me! I'm your father!"

"So?" I felt tears prickling my eyes. "You're going to have another kid."

"Lyla!"

"Bye dad." I grab the last of my suitcases and get into my car.

"We can fix this, Lyla."

"Dad. You're going to be a dad again. She'll need you. She'll need you more than I do."

He sighs. "No she won't."

I ignore him and drive away. I can't even remember parking my car when I knock on Steve's door.

He opens and I just fall into his arms.

"Shh." He says as he pats my hair. He comforts me as I fall asleep on his chest. I could get used to every moment with him. I just wish dad wasn't such a douche about this.


	14. Chapter 14

Lyla's POV

I pace back and forth in front of the door to dad's office. I haven't talked to him in a full week. I doubt he knows I'm outside his office. But I need to apologize to him. I was selfish. But so was he.

The door handle started to jiggle around.

"Alright. Move the meeting to tomorrow then, Pepper. Ohshit. Lyla. I'll call you back, Pep."

He stares at me for awhile.

"So it's true then?" He said.

"Hmm?"

"You and Rogers."

I try my hardest not to punch him or smile at the same time. "Yes. Yes it is."

Dad puts his hands together and starts to walk back and forth. He sighs and then talks. "Alright."

"Alright?" I snap. "Alright is all you can say?"

"I don't think you want me to threaten your boyfriend."

"He is your colleague."

Dad started to walk towards me. "Lyla."

"It doesn't matter, dad! Damn it! Why can't you just accept that I'm in love with Steve Rogers?"

He sighs. "Because, because I know he's perfect for you. He's not Andrew."

My eyes widen. "You're going to bring Andrew up, NOW?"

"Lyla! You were engaged to him for Christ's sake."

"So? That doesn't mean you can bring him up!"

"I'm just trying to explain how Steve's better for you."

I sigh. He was right. "I don't even remember why me and Andrew broke up." I sit down and put my face into my hands. "I miss him daddy. I truly miss Andrew."

"He cheated on you. The day of the wedding."

"Oh yeah. That shithead."

"So are we good, Lyla?"

"Yes." I smile.

Dad smiles too as he sits next to me. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Of course."

* * *

It was around six when I saw Steve again. Dad had gone home. And I explained everything that happened to Steve. He was glad that me and dad were talking again.

"Wanna go home?" Steve asks.

It still gives me chills to think that I'm living with him. "Yes." I say.

We end up eating Mac and Cheese for dinner. He passes out on the couch and I just sit at the foot of the couch, watching TV.

The phone begins to ring. Steve doesn't stir. So I get up and answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Lyla." the female voice says.

"Who is this?"

"How long has it been since I saw you last, Pumpkin."

I gasp. Only my mother called me pumpkin. "Fourteen years." I say.

"That's too long. How about we meet up soon?"

I sigh. "No way in hell am I letting you back into my life."

My mother laughs in the phone. "Fine, then hell will come to you."


	15. Chapter 15

Lyla's POV

I was still sitting on the couch, in awe of what just happened. You see, me and dad have this special connection. We have since we met. When something horrible, and I mean _horrible_ happens, we both can sense it. And dad sensed it this time. He came over about an hour after mom called. I forced Steve to go back to our room.

There was knocking on the door.

"It's open, dad." I whisper. I don't even know how the hell he heard that. But he opened the door.

"What's going on?"

I pointed at the phone. "I'm going to need more than pointing, Ly."

"Mom." I breathed.

I looked up and saw, for the first time, fear in my father's eyes. "What?" He spat.

"She-she called me. She's back. She-she wanted back in my life. She said that because I didn't want her in my life, that hell was going to happen."

Dad cradles me. I don't even recall crying, but I feel the salty tears fall from my face. I hear the bedroom door open.

"What's going on?" A very tired Steve says. After he rubs his eyes for a while, he looks at me. "Lyla?"

Dad lets go of me and leads Steve back into our bedroom.

* * *

Tony's POV

Amelia is back. How did this happen.

"What's going on, Tony?"

I didn't know how to tell him this.

"You're not dying again are you? Nothing happened to the baby? Is there something wrong with Lyla!"

"Her mother is back." I breathe.

"Well that's great, right?"

I laugh. "No. Her mother walked out fourteen years ago. Lyla's been a mess since then. I mean she almost got married."

"She did what?"

"Shit." I mutter. "Anyways, this is bad."

"Lyla almost got married?"

"Drop that right now, Steve. She needs you. If her mother is still the woman I once knew, she's going to go crazy."

"Lyla or her mother?"

"Her mother. She's she's jealous type. And she's been gone for fourteen years. Who knows what kind of hell she's been in."


	16. Chapter 16

Tony's POV

I did all the research I could. Nothing popped up on Amelia Williams. Was this woman that I once loved, a lie? It that why she named our daughter Lyla?

I must have been in the basement for hours, because Pepper came down to tell me what time it was.

"Tony, you need sleep."

"I'll sleep when Lyla's safe."

Pepper walked closer to me. Sitting on my lap and shaking her head. "She's never going to be safe. She's an Avenger."

I nod.

"Come on, let's go to bed." She kissed my cheek and got up. She held onto my hand and placed it on her swollen belly. "Besides, you never felt this with Lyla."

All of a sudden there was a small kick.

My baby, is all I can think of.

"Don't you dare put Lyla on the back burner."

I nod once more and start to head up the stairs. Pepper was still down in the basement. "You coming?" I ask.

She laughs. "Sorry about that. Stupid baby and stomach pains. No big deal. I had some awful tacos for dinner."

I laugh. Her cravings were insane.

* * *

"Sir" Jarvis said.

"What?"

"You have a phone call."

I roll my eyes and look at the clock.

"At six o'clock in the fucking morning?"

"I'm sorry sir. I know your rule about no calls before eight, but this concerns Lyla."

I jolt my head up. "Who is it?"

"Amelia."

I jump out of bed, not even disturbing Pepper. I run to the basement.

"Put her on, Jarvis."

"Yessir."

"Anthony Stark." the oh-so familiar voice says.

"What do you want, Amelia?"

She laughs. "You still believe that's my name."

I cringe at that thought. "How many other lies have you told me?"

"I never loved you." Her voice, cold as ice.

"What lies did you tell Lyla?"

"You already know that she didn't know her father. Mike wasn't related to me."

"I figured."

"I would tell you everything, but since I doubt that both you and our daughter don't want me."

"Amelia!" I yell.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME! You can't know everything. Not know Tony. Not ever."

I hear dial tone after she screams the last bit.

What do I do?

* * *

Steve's POV

Everyone has been a little jumpy ever since Lyla received the phone call from her mother. Since I know nothing about her, I couldn't help. And Lyla hasn't told me that much of her past. Let alone the fact that she was almost married. I, Steve Rogers, am not the jealous type. But for once in my life, I am jealous. I have no idea why. It's just, it's Lyla for Pete's sake.

"Steve?" She calls. I was in Tony's house, trying to figure out how to work a laptop.

"In here."

She opens the door and comes in. "What's the matter?"

"What?"

She sighs as she walks closer to me. "You've been acting different. You _hate_ technology. And you've been using it for about three days now." She places her hand on my shoulder. "Is because of my mom?"

I nod. "I just don't know what to do."

She sits on my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck. "Everything you're doing is fine. Just don't overreact."

I kiss her and she leaves. I fall asleep at laptop.

**_BOOOOOM!_**

There was another explosion in the Stark residence.


	17. Chapter 17

Lyla's POV

"DAD! PEPPER! STEVE!" I screamed. I jumped from the room dad had set up for me. Another explosion in the Stark residence? What was this house, a target practice? I couldn't understand why someone would blow this place up. I run out of my room and make it to dad's. Pepper was crying her eyes out. I got her out, somehow. But that's when I noticed it. The house was completely on fire.

I ran back into the house. I had no idea where dad or Steve was. And those are the two most important people in my life. No way in hell am I going to leave them behind.

I break open a window and carefully enter the house. Pepper was screaming at me to not go back in, but I didn't care. The second I entered the house, smoke filled my lungs. I started coughing and wheezing. I couldn't see straight after I stopped coughing.

I saw Steve down the hallway. He ran out the window. One down, one to go. Now where the hell is dad?

"I DON" I heard him yell. I ran to where I thought the yelling came from. But I was wrong. A part of the ceiling collapsed and I screamed.

"LYLA!" I heard Steve yell. He was going to come in to save me. But I don't want to be saved. I need to find my dad.

"LYLA!" I heard dad yell. Where the _fuck_ is he?

"YOU'LL NE- EE ER AGAIN, TON!" Is all I can make up.

"NO!" Dad screamed. Within a few seconds, I heard another boom. I turned around to see Steve behind me, covered in smoke and ash, taking me out of the burning house.

He picked me up by my waist. "NO!" I screamed.

"Lyla. We have to go." Steve said. He walked out of the window he came in thru.

"We have to go back!" I say as he sets me on the grass. Steve started to shake his head. "That's my father! We are not leaving a man behind! Isn't that what they taught you in the Army."

But as I said those words, the roof collapsed. All the memories of coming to New York with dad when I was younger were destroyed. Introducing Dad to Andrew. Coming back after ending things with Andrew. Kissing Steve. Fighting and loving and hugging. Everything that Dad and I did in that house seemed to have vanished with the collapse of the roof.

"Dad." I whispered.

* * *

Steve's POV

I called SHIELD as soon as Pepper stopped shaking. She's going through hell. And hell, she's pregnant and the father of her child could easily be-. No Steve! Don't think that way. Lyla and Pepper need you now. And if you think this way, they'll-they'll hate you.

The car arrived and Nat and Clint were in the back. They ran out of the car and to the ashes.

"You two need to get into the car asap, alright?" I tell the girls. They nod and walk off in sync.

Clint and Nat kept looking around the ashes, as if Tony's going to come out and say 'boo'.

I clear my throat. "Did you find anything?"

Nat looked down as she said "These ashes aren't human. Which means Stark's alive. But I have no idea where he is."

"You're alone on that, ma'am." I sigh and walk back to the car. Once my door closes, I'm hounded by thousands of questions.

"Where is he?"

"Did you find him?"

"Did anything in the house survive?"

"Is my dad alright?"

"Is he dead?"

"Where the hell is he, Steve?"

I sigh and ball my hands into fists. I can't yell at them. They're thinking the worst. But then again I was thinking of the worst just five minutes ago.

"All I know is that he's alive and that he's not in the house. That's it."

Pepper smiles and Lyla's eyes widen. "We have to find him!" She said.

"I know, but first we need a lead."

Lyla nods and starts to sob on Pepper's shoulder. "It'll be alright, Ly." Pepper says while patting Lyla's hair.

I throw my head back. Clint and Nat enter the car. They don't say a word. They just drive to the Stark tower.

* * *

I finally got Pepper to sleep. After rubbing her feet and playing songs. Cooking food and the endless glasses of water, she finally started to close her eyes. I wonder why Tony even put bedrooms in the Tower. Did he know something like this was going to happen?

I leave the room after Pepper started to lightly snore. I sit on the elegant silver couch. I drum my fingers together and even turn on the television. Tony left it on the news. Amazing. I was expecting porn or something with whomever Olivia Wilde is, in it.

"DAD! DAD!" Lyla starts to scream.

I run to her room and lay beside her. She starts to cry and whimper and shiver. "Did you find him?" she breathed. I shake my head. She punches my chest. I just lay in her bed, humming some songs that were once popular. She was asleep and I fell asleep as well.

* * *

Tony's POV

"Wake up!" I hear someone yell. I open my eyes the best that I could. The fluorescent light was burning my eyes.

"Well, well, well. Look what I've dragged in."

My eyes shot open. "Amelia." I say.

"That's not my name!" She yelled as she slapped me. I've got to admit, she's got a good swing.

"Then tell me your name."

"Althea." She says. I nod. "Now, I'm going to release you. But under one condition."

I raise my eyebrow. "And that condition is?"

She gestured at the guards. Her long brown hair swaying in the wind. She bends down so we can look face to face, eye to eye. Lyla is the spitting image of her mother. I have no idea how she got the idea that she looked like me.

"I need you to hire someone for either SHIELD or Stark Industry." I nod. "Good, bring him in."

I sat, tied up in the chair. Waiting impatiently. Finally, the obnoxious squeak of the door entered the room. And I saw a six foot four tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Andrew." I breathed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n Please don't hate me for what I did in this chapter. Please don't.**

Lyla's POV

"Who was he, Lyla?" Steve asked me.

I rub my eyes open. "Who?"

"Andrew. You were saying his name all night long."

My eyes widen and a gasp escapes my mouth.

"Was he the one-"

I threw my hands in the air and jump out of bed. I groan and start to stomp my feet. "What the hell did my dad tell you?"

"Who is he, Ly?" He said through his teeth.

I punch the wall. Then I start to bang my head on the same wall. "Drop it."

"Lyla!"

I turn around. "You don't _have_ to know everything about me! I sure as hell don't know everything about you! I sure as hell don't mention that when you sleep, you always, ALWAYS, whisper Peggy. I sure as hell don't have to stay here, I could be living my life being a lawyer. The way my life was supposed to be."

Steve starts to walk up to me.

"Don't even think about it, Steve." I say. I push him away. But he cups my face.

"I'm sorry."

I start to blink back tears. I can't do this. "Andrew, he was my boyfriend. Since I was sixteen. The second we graduated, we went to Harvard together. Even got an apartment and cat. He proposed to me on my twentieth birthday." I walk back to the bed, taking Steve's hand in mine.

"Then what happened?"

"It was a fairy tale, me and Andrew. We lasted all of high school together. Even college. I brought him here, figured he needed to meet dad. That was two weeks before our wedding. Everything was going smoothly. Until the day of the wedding." I can't stop the tears from falling from my face. Steve wipes them.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to, Lyla."

I nod. "But I have to."

He shakes his head.

"Dammit Steve! You wanted to know everything, so I'm telling you everything!"

There were a few moments of awkward silence after those words rang across the room.

"So what happened?" He whispered.

"Like I said, it was the day of the wedding when all hell froze over in my world. I had my wedding dress in my room."

_Flashback_

_"Daddy!" I squeal as soon as I see him. He hugs me and picks me from the ground. "I didn't think you'd make it!" _

_"And miss out on this? No way in hell." He smiles as he puts me down. _

_"How does it feel?" I say, gesturing towards the blue orb thing in his chest._

_"It's weird, but it's letting me spend more time with you." _

_I smile. "Can you check on Andrew?"_

_"Ly..."_

_I start to pace back and forth. "I know, I know, it's the day of the wedding, but we got in a _huge_ fight last night, daddy."_

_Dad nods and starts to walk away._

_"Tell me everything that he says, alright daddy?"_

_Dad nods. He comes back about fifteen minutes later, blood dripping from his fist._

_"Dad, what the hell happened?" I say. I pick up his hand. He must have beaten someone up._

_"Come on, Lyla. We're leaving."_

_Some weird noise came of my mouth. "Excuse me? It's my wedding day, dad!"_

_"You're not getting married. Not to that cheating scumbag."_

_I fell to the ground. Andrew. Andrew Logan Meyers, the man I have spent the last five years of my life with, cheated on me. Tears running from my eyes as if I needed to water the carpet. _

_"Come on, Lyla. Let's get you home. I promise you this, no one will ever hurt you again."_

_End of flashback_

"Lyla." Steve says.

I stand up. "That's it." I say.

He takes my arm. "You're not over him."

I laugh in disgust. "You don't know me that well, Steve."

"Lyla!"

"We've known each other three months. That's it!"

"What are you trying to say, Lyla?"

"You've put me in danger." I cover my mouth after the words leave.

"Excuse me?" He starts to pace back and forth.

"We don't know each other well enough, Steve."

He walked closer and closer to me. His breath getting heavier and heavier with each step. "Does it have anything to do with him?" He yells.

I hear Pepper's footsteps.

"To be honest, I have no idea! But all I know is that- forget it." I say.

"No, speak the words you want to say." he says. He's calmed down. How can he be calm with what I'm doing?

"I'm quitting the Avengers. Leaving this dumbass city. Leaving my past behind me."

Steve fell against the wall. He slid to the floor. "So you're leaving?" I nod. "You're leaving all of this, all that we have!" I nod once more, brushing more tears from my face. "I guess I'll leave you to pack then." He walked out of the room.

That's when I broke down. I fell onto the bed and curl into a ball. I cry and cry and cry for what seemed like forever. But when I looked up at the clock, only an hour passed.

Pepper came into my room, a coffee cup in her hand. "Drink this." she said.

I sat up. "What is it?"

She smiled. "Hot coco, with mini marshmallows and whipped cream."

I laugh. "Just like when I was a kid." I take a sip from the red cup. Pepper always made the best hot coco. "Thanks." I say as I wipe the whipped cream from my mouth.

"You alright?" I shake my head. "Why then?"

I sigh. "He, he always wanted to know more about me. More about my past and I couldn't take it anymore."

Pepper nods. The door to the living facility of Stark Tower opens.

"Anyone here?"

Dad.

I set the coffee cup down and run as fast as I could. "Daddy." I say as soon as I saw him.

He smiled and then found Pepper and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Where's Steve?" He asks. I look down. "Lyla?" he whispers. I hear Pepper's heels go closer to Dad. She must be telling him. Dad wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry."

I laugh. "Hey, he didn't cheat on me."

Dad smiles, but that smile soon fades when the door opens again.

"Tony, this is where they told me to meet you, ohshit." Someone says.

I turn around.

"Andrew?"


	19. Chapter 19

Lyla's POV

"What the hell?" I spat after staring at Andrew for minutes. I turn around to look at Dad. He had his hand up to his face.

"Lyla." He says.

"_DON'T YOU DARE LYLA ME!_" I scream. Andrew starts to walk towards me. "Wrong move, dickhead." I say. I run to my room and grab my bag. Somehow, I still had clothes here. "I have to go."

Andrew caught my arm before I left the living room. "To where?"

I look into the sea of his eyes. I forgot how I could get so easily lost in them. Something started to flutter in my stomach. The sparks were back in the instant he grabbed me. The instant he touched me.

I clear my throat and my thoughts. "To leave." I try to pry his grip but he doesn't loosen. "Dad!"

"Andrew." Dad says. "Come here."

Andrew let go. And I walk out the door.

"Good evening, Lyla." Paul tells me.

"Goodnight, Paul."

I push the glass door open and caught a cab in five minutes. I tell the driver where to go and within ten minutes and thirty six dollars, I was where I wanted to be.

I walk up the stairs of the apartment complex. The second I see the door, I start pounding on it. With my hands, feet, head, chest, hell even my suitcase.

"Lyla." Steve says as soon as he opens the door. I throw my suitcase in the apartment, and throw myself on to him. My lips crash onto his as he tries to figure out what was going on. We both end up on the floor.

"I'm sorry." I say. He looks me in the eyes and smiles. I place my lips back onto his. He laughs in the kiss. "What?" I say.

"I'm laying on my crossword book and it's tickling me."

I sit up and look down. Sure enough, there it was. "Then get up." He stands up and picks me up. His lips find mine again. And as he carries me from the floor, to the bed, his lips never left mine. But my mind left. It left and bounced back to Andrew.

Steve threw me on the bed. "You alright?" I smile and nod. But how long could I keep up this facade? Steve peppered kisses all around me. He takes off his shirt and threw it away. "You sure?"

I laugh. "Shut up and kiss me." I say. His lips find there way back onto mine. He lays on top of me. But I push him away.

"I knew it." He said.

"Don't go." I say.

"I'm going for some drinks. If I were you, I'd pack your things. Leave. And don't come back until you've sorted this all out."

I drag myself off of the bed. "Steve!" I plead.

"Lyla, if we truly love each other, then we'll find our way back into each others arms. Not like this." He walks closer to me and pulls me towards his chest. "If we're soulmates or whatever you believe in, we'll find our way back to each other. Alright, love?" He looks down as I look up. He places his index finger under my chin and kisses me oh-so lightly. "Goodbye Lyla."

* * *

Tony's POV

"So they just broke up, like that?" I ask. Pepper was laying in bed, rubbing her swollen feet.

"Yeah. It was a huge fight. Where'd she go?"

"All of her stuff was with Steve."

She sighs. "That was a long three months."

I chuckle. "They were something."

I lay next to Pepper. She punched my arm. "Oww?" I say.

"What the hell are you doing, Tony?"

I stare at her.

"You brought Andrew back." she continues.

I sigh. "I had to."

She punches me again.

"Lyla's mother threatened us. I had to hire him. To protect Lyla."

Pepper nods in agreement. "Just keep her safe."


	20. Chapter 20

Lyla's POV

Its been a full week since me and Steve split. Since Andrew came back into my life. Since my father returned. Since the house caught on fire. All of that shit happened in a week. Seven days. One hundred sixty eight hours. I drag things on for too long. I know this for a fact. But this was Steve. This was Andrew. This was fucked from the beginning.

"Lyla, me and Pepper are going to go to the OBGYN alright?" Dad said. I nod and smile at him. I wished he didn't have to listen to my rants about everything.

Dad and Pepper left. I pulled out my iPhone. It was only two in the afternoon. And I kind of want coffee.

I grab my keys and leave the house. The sun was was out and there were no clouds. What a perfect day.

I decided that cabs were out of the picture. For at lease until things cleared up in my head. So I find my way to the subway.

I didn't know where it was going. And to be honest, this subway could go anywhere, and I wouldn't care.

I tried my hardest to relax. But the noises and flashes of light couldn't calm me down. About a half hour on the subway, I left.

But someone bumped me. "Excuse me." I whisper. But they grab me. "Seriously, let go." I say. But the man wouldn't let go. I throw my purse, my phone, hell even my keys. "Take them!" I beg. But he didn't give. I try to scream but he covers my mouth. He drabs me to the nearby ally.

He starts to tug at my shirt. I bite him. He slaps me. The last thing I remember before blacking out is the sound of his jeans hitting the floor.

* * *

Steve's POV

I went back to Stark Tower, only to be welcomed by hell. Tony was running around like a chicken without a head. Pepper wasn't in labor, I could that.

"Tony?" I say.

"Do you know where she is?" Panic. That's all I detect.

"Who?"

He slaps me. "Lyla!"

"Ly-Lyla's gone?"

"Yes you idiot! I wouldn't be freaking out like this if it didn't have anything to do with my family!"

"Did-didn't you make that tracking device?"

He nods. "I'd be nothing without you, Steve!" He runs to the computer.

"Why were you stuttering?" Pepper asks.

I felt heat crawling up my face. "It's Lyla." Pepper nods.

"Suit up!" I hear Tony yell.

"What?"

"Lyla. I found her. She's not responding. She's been...Just come on Steve! I need your help!"

I put my suit on and Tony did the same. We got to Lyla before the sun was down. I've seen Lyla at her best. At her worst. I've seen her when Loki almost destroyed her. But this, this was worse.

All of her clothes were shredded and torn and thrown everywhere. Lyla sat up, teared and bloodstained. Her eyes widened as she looked around. "Daddy." she whispered.

Tony was in awe. Someone did this to Lyla. And I sure as hell know that whoever did this, will be dead soon enough.

"Tony!" I yell.

He finally snapped out if it. "Come here honey, daddy's gonna fix this." He held on to Lyla with all the strength he had.

"Tony." I say. Rain started to fall from the sky. "We need to get her out of here."

* * *

The whole team made it to the hospital to see Lyla.

From what the doctors told us, she had several cracked ribs. Her wrist was broken. My poor Lyla. She's broken. Wait. She's not my Lyla. She gave all that up a week ago. Aww hell, forget it. She's still my Lyla.

Tony came out of her room. All of us stood up. He walked up to me.

"She wants you."

I nod and start to walk to the door. Tony did everything in his power to make sure she had her own room. I knocked on the door.

"You don't have to knock, Steve. I asked for you." She says.

I open the door and smiley sheepishly. "Sorry."

She looked at me and smiled. "Hey you." she says softly.

I try my best to smile, but I can't help it.

"Don't look at me like I'm broken." She says. She pats the side of her bed that was empty. I nod and sit next to her. She snuggles up on my chest, even though each move she made it hurt her. She ends up crying.

"It's going to be fine. Trust me." I say.

"I'm so sorry." She breathes.

I look down at her. "This isn't your fault, Ly."

She starts to laugh, but stops immediately. "Oww." She says.

I chuckle a bit as well.

"I'm not talking about this. I'm talking about us."

I sigh.

"I panicked." She continued. "I thought that, ugh, Andrew."

"The feelings came back?"

She nods. "But, this week without you. I know it seems stupid. But it was worse than the week when I was with Loki. God damn it Steve. I missed you. I missed us. I missed-" She started crying again. I sooth her. But as I lean down to talk to her, she crashes her lips on to mine.

"I choose you. No one else." She says as she laces her fingers through mine.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony's POV

I started to pace back and forth in my office. There was a faint knocking on the door.

"It's open." I mutter.

Andrew walked in. "I just heard what happened to Lyla, is she alright?"

My eyes widened. He still cared about her? "Umm, yeah. She's going to be in the hospital for a few days."

"Oh." He locked eyes with mine.

"Why do you care?" I let out coolly.

"She's Lyla." He whispers.

"So? You broke her heart."

Andrew slams his hand on the wall. "And you don't think that I don't regret doing that?"

"No. I don't. Why did you do that to her on her wedding day?"

Andrew sighs. "Because. I don't know." He mumbled something else as he walked out.

* * *

Lyla's POV

"Alright, Lyla. We're going to have to recast your wrist." The nurse said. I nod. "And take more x-rays of your ribs." I nod again. "Do you want a dry erase board and marker to write on?" I nod for the last time. "Just try to not talk too much."

After my first night in the hospital, talking to Steve for over an hour, I had punchered my lung. The doctors were furious. They even banned Steve from my room for one day. After they realized how big of a mistake that was, they let him back in.

Steve walked in. "Hey you."

The nurse turned around. "We're going to do a bunch of tests on her. Could you leave for a moment?"

Steve nods and leaves. The nurse looks at me again. "He looks really familiar." I chuckle, then grab my ribs. "You should stop doing that, ma'am." I nod.

They do so many tests, I forgot to count. My lung is getting better. My wrist is, well, still broken. They did a third rape test. They told me not to worry. But I know I'm fine.

I found out just days after me and Andrew's 'wedding' that I can't have kids. It tore me apart. I've always wanted kids. A little girl named Kaden. A little boy named Anthony. Four kids, two girls, two boys. That's what I've always wanted. But I knew that that would never happen. Hell, no one in my family knows this but me. And Natasha. I told her one drunk night so many moons ago.

Steve always talks about kids. He wants them, really bad. But I can't tell him my condition. It'll break his heart, just as badly as it broke my heart.

"Miss Stark?" Doctor Anderson said.

I lay up. "Yes?"

"You're going to be released tomorrow, alright?"

I smile and nod.

* * *

Andrew's POV

"Tony!" I yell as he was about to leave the building.

He turned around and groaned. "What?" He snapped.

"I was told I was going to be getting an office. Where?"

He nods. "Third floor. Fourth door on the left."

I nod and he leaves. Just as that happens, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say.

"Well done, Andrew." Althea says.

"Excuse me?"

"With the rapist/mugger person. I must say, that was well played."

"Thanks." I whisper. My hand going through my hair.

"Did he complete the deed?"

My voice chokes. "No. She's not dead."

"Well, you're going to have to try harder than, Andrew."

"Yes ma'am." I say as I hang up the phone.


	22. Chapter 22

Steve's POV

"You're going to stay with your dad." I told her as the doctors handed her, her discharge papers.

"What?" She gasps. She punches my arm. The doctors and nurses start to look at her.

"Lets talk outside."

She sighs and hands the clipboard back. We leave the hospital, hand in hand.

"I'm moving back in with you." She whispers.

"Lyla." I beg. "Please."

"The last two times I've been with my dad, someone's been kidnapped. I feel safer with you!"

She wraps her arms around me. I call for a taxi. I bend down to whisper something in her ear. "Lyla. Do you recall what the doctors told you?"

She bites her lip. "No."

The taxi shows up. I open the door for her and we're on our way back to Stark Tower. She laid her head on my shoulder. "What did the doctors say?" she whispered in my ear. I start to chuckle. "Steve. Please tell me." I nod. The taxistops in front of the tower, I pay him and grab Lyla's hand.

We stopped in front of the doors. I leaned down and kissed her neck. She looked up and locked eyes with me. "Steve." She whispers.

"The doctors said because of what happened to you, that you shouldn't sleep with anyone." I say quickly.

"Because of my lungs?"

I sigh. They never told her. "Lyla, you do know you were-"

"I know I was rape." She said. I started to rub my neck. "What else happened, Steve?"

I sigh. "Lyla, you had a miscarriage."

Her eyes widened. "I can't have kids! I was told that so many years ago." She started to ramble and walk in circles. "Wait, how-"

"Two months." I whisper. She gasps and holds on to everything of me that she could.

"I'm so sorry." She says in between sobs. I just stand there and hold her. Luckily, the doctors told me and not Tony.

* * *

Pepper's POV

I was walking to the main office when I saw it. Lyla had broken down. Steve was comforting her. Just like old times. I thought. But this time, it's different. She looks hurt. In more ways then what happened to her. Being the good Pepper Potts, I walked out to see what the matter was.

Steve told me. He told me everything. And I felt selfish. Here I was, seven months pregnant, in front of my almost step daughter, and she just lost a baby. I feel utterly sick. Plus with her mother. Gosh. I just wish Lyla could have a normal life. But no one has a normal life when their father is Iron Man.

* * *

Tony's POV

"ANDREW!" I yelled for the third time in less than ten minutes. He didn't answer again. So I went down the stairs to his office. I knocked on the door. I heard someone shushing him. But I didn't give a damn about privacy anymore. I open the door and gasped.

Amelia or Althea or whatever her name is was sitting on his desk.

"Tony." She breathed.

"What the fuck!" I yelled.

She started to snicker. I saw Andrew's face in his hand.

"Goodbye Tony." She said. I grabbed her arm.

"Don't." Andrew said. He stood up. "We need to keep her alive."

"What the hell did you do to Andrew?" I screamed. She started to laugh.

"I made him a better person."

"She wants me to kill Lyla." Andrew said.


	23. Chapter 23

Lyla's POV

This is impossible. I was told that I couldn't have kids.

"Ly? The phone's ringing." Steve said. I'm so happy he let me move in with him.

I nod and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Lyla?" Dr. Anderson said.

"Yes?"

"We understand that you're confused."

I clear my throat. "Yessir." I say.

"You found out about the-the miscarriage, correct?"

I felt the tears that evaporated come back. "Yes." I say.

"We understand that you were told that you couldn't-"

I cut him off. "Yes sir."

"Miss Stark, that doctor that told you that. She wasn't real. She was an impostor. Her real name is Amelia Williams."

I gasp.

"Are you alright, Miss Stark."

"I have to go." I say and hang up the phone. "Take me to my dad's house. Right now!" I yell at Steve.

"He doesn't have a house, Ly."

"Then take me to his office." I started to ramble again. My mother. She's doing all of this. She's twisting my mind and my father's. Hell, she could have someone on the inside working for her!

Steve nods and takes me to the car. When we finally arrived I jumped out of the car before it stopped.

"Lyla!" Steve yelled.

But I ignored him. I ran and kept running until I made it to dad's office. I open the door.

"Dad. I have to tell you something-" I looked in the room. I saw dad and Andrew. But then I saw the woman. The woman who looks so much like me. The face that I haven't seen in fourteen years.

"Mom." I breathe.

She swivels across the desk. "Well hello, Lyla."

I start to back out of the room. "How are you feeling, sweetheart." She continues.

"Don't do anything, Tony. She can't know." Andrew said. I looked up at dad. His hands were in fists. He was glaring at mom.

"I can't know what? The she's lied to me my whole life? That she told me the biggest lie of the century?" I snap.

Mom starts to snicker. "What lie, Lyla?" Dad asked.

"She told me that I couldn't have kids. She disguised herself as a doctor and told me that."

Dad frowns. "How would you know if you can or can't have kids now, Lyla?"

"Because of my-" I pause. "My attack, I had a-" I paused again.

"Spit it out Lyla, I'm sure your father _really _wants to hear this." Mom said.

"How the hell do you know?" I scream. Steve opens the door. Mom's eyes widen.

"Oh. So this is who it is." she says.

"Leave." I tell Steve. I start to push on his chest out of the room. He leaves.

"So that's who the father was."

Dad was drinking some water. The moment mom said father he spit it out. "F-Father?"

He looks at me then looks back at mom, who was smiling.

"God dammit mother!" I yelled.

"Tell them, Lyla."

"Fine!" I screeched. "Because I was raped, I had a miscarriage." Dad's eyes widened. He took my arm and drug me out of the room.

He got his wallet out. He handed me his company card and a plane ticket. "You need to leave, Lyla."

"But dad!"

"Your mother is worse than Loki! She had Andrew hire the man that raped you. She's going to destroy you. Leave. Go. Please!" He started to plead.

I turn around to see Pepper with all of my bags, and hers as well.

"What?"

"Go, Lyla. Please."

"Daddy!" I yell. Pepper grabs my arm.

"I'm keeping you safe, Ly." He said.


	24. Chapter 24

Lyla's POV

"I don't see the point in this, Pep!" I yell as I pace back and forth. Pepper was packing my bags in the car.

"We're trying to keep you safe." She says. She sighs.

"Why are you going too?"

"To keep myself safe as well. And the baby."

I nod. Steve comes out. His shoulders were folded on his chest. He took some deep breathes. He grinned his fake happy grin. He stood right in front of me.

"Ly." He whispered.

I circle my arms around him. "Steve, what's going on?"

"You're going to California."

I start to punch his chest. "No!" I wail. I refuse!"

He grabs a hold of my hands. "You're going Lyla."

"No! I love it here. New York is my life! Why don't you guys go to California?"

Steve looks me in the eyes. His piercing blue eyes, glaring at my green. "You want to stay here and have all of us go to California without you?" He asked.

I nod. "College, I got accepted. I need to stay. Please!"

Steve let go of my arms. "You want me to leave?"

"Yes!" I screech.

"Why?"

I sigh. I hurt him again. I can't do this anymore. "I need time. I need space. I just, I can't. I can't do this anymore. I need to be away from you and dad and everyone. Just until the dust settles."

"The dust will never settle, Ly!" He yells. He runs back into the building. Dad came out just as the glass door shut.

"What's wrong with Super Soldier?"

"I told him to leave." I said. I sat on the stairs.

"To go where, Lyla?"

I sigh. "California."

"Why?"

"I need to stay away from everyone here, Dad. I just need space. And time."

"Alright."

I saw the glaring red and blue lights. "Why are the police here?"

Just as I said that, mom came out. Andrew behind her.

"Your mother is being arrested. I don't know what for."

"What about Andrew?" I spat.

"He has to go in for questioning."

I nod. I was in awe.

But dad finally agreed. Everyone left. They left New York. I was here alone. Alone in a world full of hate and crime and bad guys. Dad left me enough money to get me my own apartment. And I adore it. Its small and adorable. The way I like my life. Simple. Quite.

It was June when Dad and everyone left. Now it was September. I gave up on law school. Just wanted to get a degree.

Pepper had the baby. She's so cute. Her name is precious. Auden Crystal Stark. She has Pepper's hair and Dad's eyes. I have yet to meet my little sister. And I regret that. But I will soon enough. And I am thrilled about this.

Granted, waking up alone, with no arms around me kind of sucks. I miss Steve. Everyday. But like he said, if we truly love each other, we'll find each other again.

My phone started to buzz.

"Hello?"

"Lyla!" It was Dad. It was eight in the morning here. And I don't know time zones. But I know its early there.

"What are you doing?"

He starts to laugh. "It's your first day of college. Kinda wanted to be supportive."

"Thanks dad. Aud up?"

He laughs again. "Yes. Pepper finally fell asleep so..."

"Aww."

"I have to go, Lyla."

"Bye, daddy."

I hang up the phone and grab my bag. I stared at the mirror long enough to figure out what to do with my hair. I sigh and just throw it into a ponytail.

I walked to NYU. The leaves flying everywhere. I walked onto campus, and I realized one thing. I was lost.

"Do you need any help?" Someone said.

I turn around to see a tall, young man. With dark hair and dark eyes. His lips were curling for a smile. I'll admit, he was attractive.

"Yes please." I said.

I handed him my schedule. "You know what, I have this class. I'll walk you to it." He continues. I nod. "What's your name?" He asks me.

"I'm Lyla Stark."

His eyes widened. "As in-"

I cut him off. "Yeah. My dad is Tony Stark." He chuckles. "What about your name?"

"Peter Parker."


	25. Chapter 25

Lyla's POV

Peter really is the sweetest person ever. He showed me all of my classes. And since we're both majoring in bio engineering, we became friends. At least it think we have. We do work together. He helps me with so much with everything. Food, homework, balancing everything in my life. Even though Dad is sending me money, I got a job. Where Peter works. Peter is almost always at my house. But he dissapears a lot. He comes to NYU with bruises and cuts all over him. His girlfriend doesn't seem to care. But I did catch Gwen making out with some teacher. She asked me not to tell Peter. And I promised I wouldn't. I can't lose a new friend. My only friend.

"Well hello there." Peter said. His head sticking out of my window. He's been doing for a while now. And it took me awhile to get used to it. But I love his surprise visits.

"Peter!" I squeal. I was about to work out. I was only in my sports bra and spanx. His eyes widen and he starts to chuckle. "I have a front door, you know."

He sighs as he climbs his way into my apartment. "I always forget about it." He winks.

"Peter Parker, you never wink unless you're upset. What's up?" I say.

He walks closer and closer to me. I feel butterflies in my stomach. Hell, I'm twenty four and I still call them butterflies. "Gwen and I got in a fight."

"I'm sorry." I say. I close the space between us. I circle my arms around him and he does the same.

He bends his neck down and looks me in the eyes. I love his deep brown eyes. To think I only met him a month ago. I let him into my life this easily. It took me a full month to fall in love with Peter Parker.

He rests his forehead on mine. "What would I be without you, Ly?"

"She's cheating on you!" I yell.

He lets go of me.

"Tell me everything Lyla."

"She made out with Mr. Dawson." I couldn't tell him that I promised to not tell him.

He starts to pace back and forth. He throws his hands in the air. Then he punches the wall. So hard that it put a hole in it. But his hand was still stuck to the wall.

I gasp. "Peter?"

* * *

Steve's POV

I'm sitting in the airport. Everyone told me not to do it. But I have to. Its been a long time since I saw her. I just, I need this.

"Last call for the 39 flight to New York."

I jerk my head up and start to walk towards the plane. I sigh as I find my seat and I lay my head against the window. This will be a long flight.

When the plane landed, it was raining. I missed the rain of New York. Tony told me where she was living. I bet you anything he regrets that. But I get a cab and tell the driver where to go.

When I saw the building, I sighed. I started to think. She's living her life now, Steve. Don't ruin it.

But I ignore these thoughts. I open the door to the building and walk up the stairs. Tony said 26B was her apartment. It took me awhile to find it. But there the green door stood in front of me. I start to knock on the door. When the door opened, I saw a man.

"Lyla, door!" He yells as he looks at me. "You can come in." He says.

I nod and walk in. Everything that screamed Lyla was here. Small couch. Big TV. Everything polka dotted in the kitchen.

But I start to stare at this young man. Were they together? Was he living here? Who is he?

"Who is it, Peter?" She says. She enters the room and took my breath away.

"Lyla." I say. I smile.

She runs her hand through her hair. "Steve." She says. I hear disappointment in her voice.


	26. Chapter 26

Lyla's POV

"What the hell, Steve!" I yell. Peter just causally sits on the couch. Looking from side to side. As if nothing's wrong.

"I wanted to see you." Steve pleaded.

"And I wanted to get over you!" I yell again. Peter stands up and starts to walk towards the door. "So now you choose to use my front door?" I squeal.

Peter sighs and heads back to the couch. "I've never heard you yell like this, Lyla. I don't like it." He says.

Steve looks at him. "And who the hell is this?"

I sigh. "My best friend."

Peter smiles. "Best friend?"

I sigh even louder. "My only friend, that isn't family." Peter laughs.

"I should go." Steve says.

I blink back tears. "Yeah. You should."

Steve started to walk towards the door. He opened it and turned around. "I love you." He says.

The door closes and I fall to the ground. Peter walks towards me. "Who is he?"

"My ex." I breathe.

Peter sits next to me. "Just that?"

I put my head on his shoulder. "He was my whole world for three months, Peter. Feelings don't go away that fast. He was my first love after Andrew."

Peter nods. "You want food?"

I laugh. "You think food is the answer to everything!"

"Well, I'm always hungry so, yeah. I do."

I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Lyla, to have food or not to have food. That is the question I am asking you."

I sigh. "Peanut better jelly time."

Peter just laughs.

* * *

After Peter and I eat, I tell him everything that happened to me. He couldn't believe it. But I told him it was true. We were in the middle of talking about something other than my hell hole of a life when his phone started ringing.

"Excuse me." He tells me. "Hello? Oh. Gwen. No I don't want to talk right now! I don't care how many voice mails you've left. You want to know why. YOU MADE OUT WITH MR. DAWSON! No. Hell no, I will not forgive you. No! Gwen we're done!" He hangs up the phone.

"You alright?" I say.

"Yeah."

We were on my couch and I laid down. I put my head on his lap.

"I still find it weird that you're only attracted to superheroes." He says.

"You think I'm attracted to you, Peter?"

"Well-" He holds his breath. "Yes."

I punched him in the stomach. "Whatever you say, Mr. I-hang-onto-walls."

He laughs. "I should leave." He says.

I sigh. He was about to leave my apartment when I screamed.

"Lyla, you do realize that people in New York need to be saved, what's the problem."

I start to laugh. "Nothing." I run up to him and hug him.

"Lyla!" He yells. He puts me down as if he's going to lecture me. But he doesn't. "Goodbye."

I sigh as he leaves. I just hope he'll be alright. But he always comes back to school. I don't know why I'm so worried now.

* * *

Tony's POV

Pepper was screaming at me in one year. Auden was wailing in the other. Ever since Auden was born, Pepper and I have fought constantly. To top it off, I've been on the phone for the past hour listening to the sobbing of Captain America. I should have never let Lyla and Steve get to know each other.

"Well you could talk to her again, Steve." I say as I sway Auden back and forth. Trying to get her to sleep.

"She shut me out Tony!" Steve says.

I sigh. "You should pay more attention to your daughter!" Pepper yells.

"I am!" I bark. But Auden starts to cry even more. "Why don't you take her. Just for a little bit." I say. Pepper nods.

"Sorry about that, Steve. Just write her a letter."

Steve starts to laugh. "She wants to get over me, Tony."

"Then leave her alone!"

"I want to be with her!"

I sigh. "She wants to start over, Steve. Leave her be."

All I heard after that was dial tone. "It was good talking to you, too."

I walk to the bedroom. Pepper and Auden we asleep on the bed. I smile. I head down the stairs when my phone started to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Daddy. Hi."

I sigh. "What do you want, Ly?"

"Remember how I told you about my new friend. Peter Parker?"

I laugh. She sounds like she's six. But she hasn't had that many friends these past years. "Yeah, why?"

"Well he's sort of a superhero."

I burst out laughing. "You always find your way around these people, Ly. Do you want Clint and Nat to make sure he's all right?"

"Yes please. He's my only friend, daddy."

"And knowing you, Lyla. You've fallen in love with him."

She sighs. "Yes daddy. I can't lose him."

"Well, sweetheart. I'll help. But I'm going to bed. I'll tell Clint and Nat tomorrow."

She sighs. "But dad, he's out there right now!"

"Lyla, he's been doing this for awhile. I think he's got the hang of it."

"He comes to school with cuts and bruises and everything on him, dad!" She yells.

"Lyla. He'll be fine. Goodnight." I hang up the phone.

I just hope that she doesn't get into much trouble with him as she did with Steve.


	27. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

**I have never written one of these before.**

**But I'm running out of ideas of what to do.**

**If you guys like do more reviews for this story, with ideas, that could help.**

**Plus, I would (I know this sounds very needy, but I'm not being needy.) like more reviews per chapter.**


	28. Chapter 27

Steve's POV

I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have done that. I forgot so much. I let my heart do all of the talking. Not me. Not my brain. I just went for it. I just thought that this spur of the moment trip would have her back in my arms. But it didn't work.

Who the hell is Peter Parker? Is he her new world?

What does he have that I don't have? He's probably normal, not a superhero.

Is it the age thing? She told me it wasn't a problem.

Why am I freaking out so much? I just love her way too much.

I got on the next flight out of New York back to Malibu. Hopefully to clear my head.

After the plane landed, I went to the California Shield offices place. I don't know what to call it. All I know is that I have been spending so much time here, that I should know what it's called. But I don't. And I don't care.

I just sat on the stairs to the elegant building. I was dazing off. Someone stood next to me.

"You alright here, Rogers?" she says.

I shot up. I've never seen this woman in my life. "Excuse me?"

"You don't remember me?" She asks.

"Nope."

She sighs and sits next to me. "I was with you when you woke up in New York."

I kept looking at her.

"I'm Sharon Carter."

My eyes widen. Carter. Peggy. God how I've missed Peggy in this mess.

"Peggy." I mutter.

"My grandmother never shut up about you."

I turn and look at her. "Excuse me?"

"My grandmother, Peggy Carter. She never took my grandfather's name. And neither did my dad. Every night, she would tell me and my brothers all these stories of Captain America. She never finished them though. She would always start crying."

"How is she?"

"She died. A few years back. She had breast cancer."

My heart just shattered. I can't breathe. I can't think. Peggy is dead.

"She loved you." She continued.

"And I loved her."

* * *

Lyla's POV

I'm starting to worry. To freak out. Peter wasn't in any of the classes today. I just take some deep breathes and hope for the best, but prepare for the worst.

I walk up to my door, but it wasn't locked. So I slowly open to door.

"Peter?" I call.

I hear groans from my couch. I see Peter in his torn up suit.

"Peter!" I gasp. I rush to his side. He was cut pretty badly. My couch was stained.

"Hey you." he whispers. He can barley form a smile.

I get up and run to my bathroom. I torn apart everything til I found the first aid kit. I run back to the living room. I forgot I was wearing heels and I tripped and fell to the ground. My hardwood floor may be pretty damn cute, but it's a bitch to fall on. But one of my CD's was on the floor. I felt blood running down my face. But I ignore it and go back to Peter's side.

I get a cotton ball out and pour some peroxide on it. I start to dab his wounds. He winces as lot. "You're bleeding, Lyla."

I laugh. "And you aren't?"

He sighs but the tightens his face in pain.

"It'll be alright, Peter. I promise." I say.

After about thirty minutes of dabbing wounds and bandaging them and giving Peter some pretty strong pain pills, he sits up and looks at me. "Let's fix your cut now."

I sigh as he does what I did to him. A little dab there and another dab there. He finds a big enough bandage and put it on my forehead. Then he presses his lips to the bandage. "Peter?" I say.

He looks down at me. "Sorry." He said. He starts to stand up. As if to leave.

"Where the hell do you think you're going mister?" I say. I grab his hand. "You're staying here. Then, you're buying me a new couch, deal?"

He chuckles. "Deal, Lyla. I'll take the couch, You take the bed."

I look at him. "No, idiot. I have a huge bed, we're both going to use it."

He sighs. "I have no clothes, Lyla."

I laugh. "My father left me some of his clothes. I'll just find some pants and a-"

"I don't wear a shirt when I sleep, Lyla."

He lets go of my hand and starts to walk, but then gets extremely dizzy. "Your cuts!" I protest.

"Will still be there."

I nod and practically carry him to my room. He attempts to take off his suit, but I end up helping as best as I could. I found a pair of plaid boxer pants. I throw them at him. He puts them on, with no pain on his face.

"Lay down." I say. He does so and I put the sheet over him.

"Goodnight, Lyla." He says.

I slip into bed next to him. "Goodnight, Peter."


	29. Chapter 28

Lyla's POV

"Lyla." I heard Peter whisper. I try to turn and look at him, but his arms are around me. He's dead asleep, so there's dead weight on me. I sigh. Then I attempt to wiggle out of his hold. But it doesn't work. I try to move his arms, but then remember that he's covered in wounds. "Lyla." He whispers again. I groan and attempt to fall back asleep.

Then, Peter jerks up. "Where am I?" He asks.

"You're at my place. Are you alright?" I ask.

He starts to rub his neck. "Ouch." He whispers. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Peter." I say as I get up from my bed.

"I mean, I remember everything that happened to me. Gwen and I breaking up. Me getting hurt. Your head." He walks in front of me and moves my mane of brown hair. "Does it hurt?"

I laugh. "Peter, your whole body is covered in cuts and scrapes and bruises. I have a small cut on my forehead, and you're more worried about that."

He sighs and removes his hand from my head. "I'm just not used to it."

"It's a simple cut, Peter. It'll heal by the end of the week."

He throws himself on my bed. "No! Not that. You, Lyla. I'm not used to you helping me. You knowing about the other part of me. Gwen, she always knew. She always took care of me." He started to ramble on.

So I sat next to him. Put my head on his shoulder. "Peter, you'll be fine."

"Lyla, I broke up with Gwen. She knows about-"

I place my finger on his lips. "If she truly loves you, she won't tell anyone." He nods.

"Lyla." He said.

"Hmmm?"

"Can you move your finger?"

I stare at him then notice that my finger was still there. I felt heat go up to my cheeks. And I just laugh it off.

"Lyla Marie Stark." He mutters. "You will be the death of me."

I smile. "Its a damn good thing it's a Saturday."

He smiles as well. "Can you take me home?"

I sigh.

"Just so I can get new clothes, Lyla."

I smile. "Let me go to your place. Get some clothes. And you just stay here and rest."

"Fine."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Peter's aunt, I walk out onto the exposed streets of New York. But as I walked out, I saw Gwen.

"Lyla!" She yelled.

I took a deep breath as I prepared for what hell was going to come from this. "Hello, Gwen."

She pushed me. "You told him."

I replanted my feet. "Told who what?"

"God damn you Lyla. I trusted you."

"You broke him." I spat. "If you loved him, you wouldn't have done that!"

"I didn't want to." She whispered.

"But you did. Now he knows. Gwen, I'm sorry. But I have to go."

I started to wave for a taxi.

"Is he with you?" She asks. She looks down at the ground.

"Yes." I say as a taxi pulls up the curb. "Goodbye, Gwen." I say.

* * *

I sigh as I go back to my apartment. I hear the sound of water boiling and bread baking. Peter Parker was one hell of a cook.

I inhale deeply. "What's this I smell?" I open to door all the way to see Clint and Nat sitting at my kitchen table.

"The smell you smell is" Peter said. "Why the fuck did you call your dad."

I sigh and put the backpack down. "I was worried, Peter!"

Nat and Clint sat there, just looking at the polka dotted coffee cups.

"Lyla, I'm fine." He continues. He found a shirt, thank god for that.

"Lyla, he handled himself nicely. Why did you call us?" Nat said.

"Because he's Peter!" I explain.

He looks at me then looks down and smiles.

"He's all I have here." I look at him. "He brings out a side of me that I didn't know existed."

"She's in love with him." I hear Clint whisper.

Peter heard it, too. He looked at me and smiled. But continued to stir whatever was in the sliver pot.

"Are you two going to stay for dinner?" I ask.

Nat looks at Clint. "Way to change subjects, Ly." She says.

"Yes, we will be. I'm a sucker for Mac and Cheese." Clint says.

Peter gets out the plates and serves us each some Mac and Cheese with garlic bread. I had a real meal with two assassins that didn't have to leave in the middle of it. Or talk about how far the guy's dead head blew.

This was nice. This was peaceful. This is not what I'm used to. But this is how it is. And I like like this.


	30. Chapter 29

Steve's POV

"That was-" I said. Panting every breath I took.

Sharon rolled on top of me. "Amazing." She finished. She kissed my neck.

"Don't you have to go to work?" I ask as her phone starts to buzz some more.

She groaned. "Yeah." She got off my bed and took the sheet with her.

"Why are you taking the sheet?" I ask

She turns around. "In case Tony comes over again.

I nod. Remember the last time Sharon was here, Tony walked in.

Then I start to laugh.

"What's so funny, Steve?" she asks as she brushes her teeth.

"Nothing. Just Tony."

She sighs. "Are you going to talk to him about Lyla?"

"You really want to bring Lyla up now?"

She shrugs. She gargles some mouth wash. "You're out of mouth wash." She said.

I get out of bed and put on my pants. I walk to the sink and wrap my arms around her waist. Then I start to kiss her neck. "I need to get to work." She said.

I sigh and she leaves my apartment. "Goodbye, Steve." She says as she kisses me. When the door closes I flop on the couch and turn on the news. But then my phone started buzzing.

"Hello?" I say.

"Is this Steve Rogers?" A woman asks.

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"My name is Gwen Stacy. And I know what you and Lyla Stark were. And I need to know some stuff about her." The woman named Gwen continued.

"Why do you want to know about Lyla?"

"Because the bitch stole my boyfriend."

* * *

Lyla's POV

"So. You've been kidnapped, raped, beaten, broken and went through more hell than I can think, and you still stayed with the guy?" Peter asked.

I sigh. "You don't understand. It's not like he did it all to me."

We were at IKEA. Since Peter did promise to buy me a new couch. We were slowly walking up and down each aisle.

"But Lyla, he caused parts of it." Peter said as he saw a white pillow.

He threw it at me and I caught it. "No pillows!" He sighs. "Its not like I planned to date Captain America. Look at this one, Peter!"

It was a simple brown couch. Two seats. Pretty small.

"Lyla, this is two hundred and eighty dollars."

I sigh. "The one you ruined was six hundred." I retorted.

He just stares at me. "You spend six hundred dollars on a couch."

"No." I said. I sat on the couch. "My father did." Peter sat next to me. His hand brushes mine.

An employee walked up to us. "Can I help you two?"

Peter looks at me. "Yes. Do you have any couches similar to this that are less?"

The employee shakes his head. "No sir, I'm sorry. this is the cheapest one we have."

Peter sighs. I just laugh.

"Is everything alright?" The employee continues.

"He owes me a couch. He kinda threw up on mine."

The employee laughs. "If you start a card, which costs nothing, I can give you a discount."

Peter smiled. "Seriously?"

"Yes sir. About ninety dollars off."

Peter jumps from the couch. "Thank you!" He yells. Everyone in the store stares at us.

"Peter, let's go." I say. He grabs my hand and pulls me off the couch.

We go through the check out. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Peter whispers.

"The couch should be delivered this week."

When we left IKEA we walked to get some hot dogs.

"You're paying." Peter said.

I start to laugh. And pay for the two hot dogs. We start to walk towards my apartment.

"Do you want me to move in?" Peter asked.

I spat out the bit of hot dog that I had just bitten off. "What?" I yell.

"You seem depressed whenever I'm not around. And let's be honest, Lyla. Your apartment is more logically placed."

"I have one bedroom." I said.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

I put my hand on his arm. "Peter, no."

"No to me moving in or no to me sleeping on the couch?" He throws the rest of the hot dog away.

I took another bite from the hot dog.

"Lyla." He said.

I kept chewing.

"Dammit Lyla." He said. He starts to walk away.

"Don't you dare leave me." I say. But he keeps walking away. I throw my hot dog away. I run after him. I jump on his back.

"Lyla!" He yells.

I get off his back. Then I wrap my arms around him. I put my head in his chest. "Don't you ever leave me."

He wraps his arm around me. "I'm not leaving." He says. He looks down at me. Then I look up. At the right time. In the right place. He kissed me.

Peter Parker was kissing me and I was kissing him back.

"I'm never leaving." He whispers in my hair.

"And yes, you can move in." I say.


	31. Chapter 30

Steve's POV

After that short phone call with Gwen, I went over to Tony's. How was I going to tell him that some psychotic woman in New York was going after Lyla? I rang to doorbell. Pepper answered with a surprisingly happy Auden in her arms.

"He's upstairs." She said.

I nod and walk up the stairs. I knock on his door.

"Its open." He said.

So I walked in. "I just got off the phone with the strangest person." I say as I walk towards the chair.

"Who?" Tony said. He was drinking coffee at three in the afternoon.

"Her name is Gwen Stacy." I continue. I hear Tony start type on his computer. "She said something about Lyla stealing her boyfriend or something like that." Tony looked up. "She wanted me to tell her all the juicy stuff about Lyla and how to bring her down."

"Well, did you tell her anything about Lyla?"

"No." I lied. I did tell Gwen about her allergies and her fears. But nothing major.

"Good. This Gwen chick, she goes to NYU. Her and Peter Parker were dating for a while. They broke up a week ago." I nod. That was around the time I went to go see Lyla. "She seems harmless."

"But, Tony. She sounded pretty pissed." I say.

"I'll keep some taps on her, alright?"

I nod and leave the Stark residence. Just hoping that whoever this Gwen person is, stops.

* * *

Lyla's POV

Peter moved in last night. His aunt was very upset. But she understood. When we put the last box in the taxi van, his aunt stopped me.

"It's about time you two did something about your feelings for each other." She said.

I couldn't help but smile. "Bye Aunt May!" We both say.

I woke up and he wasn't there. He started to take earlier classes so he could keep a low profile about himself being Spiderman. I didn't like it. No one bit. But I knew it was the right thing.

I decided to call in sick to school and to work today. I just need some time to breathe. I go to the cute coffee shop on the corner of my street. Gwen was there. I just ignore her and order a hazelnut coffee to go.

"Hello, Lyla." She tells me.

"Gwen." I say.

"How are you?" She asks. She had a to go coffee cup in her hand.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." I say.

She nods. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

I try my hardest not to laugh. I know she doesn't mean it. "Oh."

"Yeah." They call my name for my coffee. "Look, I should get that for you." I nod.

Gwen comes back with the coffee. "Here you go!" She says.

"Thanks." I say as I take a drink. But once I swallowed it, I realized it wasn't hazelnut. "This is french vanilla." I say.

"Oh crap! That was mine. I'm sorry." She said. She took the coffee from my hand.

But I already felt my throat swelling. My face was getting big. I couldn't breathe. I fell to the ground.

"Oh my god!" I heard someone yell. "Call 911!" Another person yelled.

* * *

Peter's POV

"What?" I yelled in the phone. The paramedics called me. Saying that Lyla had a severe allergic reaction to vanilla. They told me that she was at the Metropolitan Hospital.

I had no idea what to do. She knows what she's allergic to. How could she make a mistake like this? Unless someone switched her coffee. I only know of one person who goes to Stumptown Coffee Roasters.

_Gwen._

I hurried down the stairs to get a taxi. But I was stopped. I was stopped by Steve Rogers.

"What are you doing here?" I spat.

Steve sighs. "Tony wanted me to check on Lyla."

"Well Lyla's in the hospital. I need to go check on her."

I start to leave the building but Steve stops me. "She'll be fine." He mutters.

"No she won't! She's my girlfriend. I need to make sure she's alright!"

His eyes widen to the word 'girlfriend'. "Maybe you should just leave her alone, Steve." I say. I leave the building and go straight for the hospital.

* * *

A/n Alrighty. I know you guys don't like Lyla and Peter. Or Steve and Sharon. But, for the time being, this is what it's going to be. And the next chapter will be like a year from this. I needed a huge time jump to add more into the story. So to give some background information about the next chapter. Peter and Lyla are still together. And so are Steve and Sharon. The reason I chose a year from this is because TONY AND PEPPER ARE GETTING MARRIED! Yay! So this will be the first time the team gets back together since Lyla told everyone to leave. I'm sorry if all of this is confusing. I was just getting really bored with this time frame. Oh! And Gwen got arrested for giving Lyla the coffee. So yeah. That sums it all up. I hope y'all still enjoy this story. :)


	32. Chapter 31

Lyla's POV

I never thought I'd see the day that Dad would get married. But it's finally here. Dad was marrying Pepper. And I was maid of honor. I start to tap my foot in the plane. I hated waiting. But there were 'storms' somewhere and you can't fly in them. Plus, I hate flying. I hate flying with a strong passion. I start to groan but Peter holds my hand.

"Calm down." He says. He squeezes my hand and hands me a piece of Juicy Fruit. I accept it and lay my head back. "It'll be alright."

When I open my eyes, we're about to land. "I was asleep that long?"

Peter nods. "The joys of flying first class. I need to thank your dad for that." I smile.

We land oh-so-smoothly. And I was happy about that. We get our luggage and walk to the lobby of the airport. I look around to see if there was anyone here for us. Then I say a sign that said. "Lyla and Peter." I look to see who was holding it. It was Dad. I let go of my suitcase and run towards him. He drops the sign and I run into his arms. "Daddy!" I say. He when I run into his arms, he picks me up and spins me.

Peter grabbed my suitcase and stood awkwardly by me and Dad. Dad put me down. "Hello Peter." He said.

"Hi Tony." Peter says. I grab my suitcase from him.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked. Peter and I both nod. We climb into Dad's car. He didn't choose his sporty one this time. Just his simple Mustang.

We get to his house and I see people setting up already.

"Dad, the wedding is tomorrow." I say.

"They're just setting up the chairs." He says.

"Oh." I reply. Peter was just sitting awkwardly in the car. "You know you can talk to my dad, Peter." I whisper.

"I know. I just, I'm tired." He said.

I nod and we enter Dad's house.

"Pepper!" I yell as the doors close. Pepper comes down the stairs, with Auden in her arms. "There's my little sister!" I say.

"Peter, can you come with me?" Dad asked.

Peter looks at me as Pepper is handing me Auden. I nod and Peter says. "Yeah."

I start to walk around the house with Pepper. "Dad's leaving right?" I say.

"Mhmm. He's talking to Peter about going to a hotel with him and the boys."

"The boys?" I ask.

"You know Rhodey, Clint, Bruce. Hell Thor even came down. Oh. Maybe Peter going with your dad is a bad idea." She said.

"Why?"

"Steve's going to be there."

"Peter's a big boy. He can handle himself."

Pepper nods. Auden starts to cry. I try to make it stop, but it doesn't work. "I'll take her." Pepper said.

* * *

Tony's POV

"So Peter, tonight the house is the girls', the hotel I have paid for it the boys'." I say. Peter nods. "That means that you have to come to the hotel. You're not staying here with Lyla." I continue.

"I got that Tony." Peter said.

"You seem antsy. What's going on?"

"I just need to ask you something." Peter said.

I nod. "Alright?"

"But I don't know how to ask."

I put my face in my hands. "Just say it."

"I want to marry your daughter."

I look up. "What?"

Peter walks closer to me. "I'm in love with Lyla. I see my future with her. I just want to be with her. Forever."

I just stared at Peter. "What?" I whisper.

"I just want your permission."

I smile. "Yeah. You've got it."

Peter smiles. "Thank you so much."

"When are you going to?"

Peter shrugs. "I don't know. Soon."

"You should do it tomorrow." I say.

"What?"

"After the ceremony. After all the toasts. During the dancing or something. Steal the mic."

Peter gulped. "In front of all those people?"

"Yeah. Take a trip on the wild side."

Peter nods. "Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

Lyla's POV

"Wake up Lyla!" I heard Pepper yell. Last night, Pepper, Nat, Maria, Sharon and I might have had one too many margaritas.

"Why?" I yell.

"Its the day of the wedding."

I shot up from the bed. "Of course."

Pepper showed us our bridesmaid dresses. Considering she wanted us in the bridesmaids, she never took us to find our dresses. But she guessed our sizes perfectly.

Our dresses were blue. Strapless with light blue empire waistbands. We had white daisies for our bouquets. The bridesmaids got ready first. Then, we saw Pepper. Her hair was curled. She had natural makeup but a red lip. She looked stunning.

We helped her into her dress. It was a strapless white ballgown. It was very simple It screamed Pepper.

"Lyla, come here." She said. She hugged me.

"I'm happy Dad's marrying you." I say.

She smiles. "Alright. Let's go down the stairs ladies."

* * *

The walk down the aisle was amazing. Having Peter on my arm and seeing Dad smiling a legitimate smile. It's rare for him to smile like that.

I didn't pay much attention to the ceremony. I just kept looking at Peter. He looked extremely nervous. Steve was smiling at Sharon. But every once in a while he looked at me and looked sad.

"Ladies and gentlemen, by the power vested in me, I pronounce Pepper Potts and Tony Stark husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

When Dad and Pepper kissed, everyone made random noises. I couldn't help but laugh. I handed Pepper's bouquet back to her and her and Dad practically ran down the aisle. Peter walked over to me.

"Know you have a real mom."

I smile. "Yes. I do."

He intertwines his fingers with mine. We walk down the aisle together. I heard the whispers of "They're going to be the next ones." All the way down. Dad didn't spend that much money on the ceremony. Oh gosh. That means all the money went into the reception. I'm almost scared to see what will happen.

The whole bridal party was supposed to meet outside for pictures. Dad and Pepper were unable to be found. So the whole bridal party told all the paparazzi to go away. Peter and I walked back into the church.

We sat in a pew. But Peter wouldn't stop jittering.

I place my hand on his leg that was shaking. "You alright?" He nods. "You gonna talk?" He shakes his head. "Why not?"

"I'm just nervous."

I head the church door open, but I ignored it. "About what."

"About what I'm about to do."

I just stare at him. "Peter?"

"Look, Lyla, I was going to do this later. But I can't wait. I love you. I love you more than anything in world. And I thought of a thousand ways to do this. But none of them seemed fit. And I've never seen anyone do this before. Lyla, I don't even know why I'm rambling. I just. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want the whole thing. Growing old together. Having kids in a cookie-cutter neighborhood. I love you so much. Lyla Marie Stark, will you marry me?"

I stared at him even more.

"Are you going to answer him, Lyla?" Steve said.

Just like that, the perfect moment was ruined.

"Leave, Steve." I say.

"Whatever." Steve says.

The door closes and I look at Peter.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"So you're saying no."

I shake my head. "No. About Steve."

"So you'll marry me?" Peter smiles.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you, Peter!" I say as he opens the box. Inside was a simple but beautiful single square diamond with a silver band.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you, too." I look at the door. "Ready for the reception?" I ask him.

"God no. Who knows what all your father has done with it."


	33. Chapter 32

Lyla's POV

When we all gathered around to take pictures, I knew that this would be the last moment of peace.

And I was right. The second we walked into the reception, I saw five bars. _Five_. Who the hell needs five bars? Oh wait. My dad does. I can't believe Pepper would agree to this. Dad has gone crazy.

There were a number of tables. A few photo booths. Woman dressed as tables. I was shocked there were no strippers.

"Holyshit." Peter breathed. I nod and fiddled with my ring. We find our way to the head table. On the way there, people kept asking me if I wanted shots. Dad had people line up around the room with trays of shots. Wonderful.

Along each of the walls was a different set up of food. Mexican. Italian. Chinese. American. I forgot how much Dad loved food.

"Lyla!" Nat called when she saw me. Nat is one when she see alcohol, she drinks every bit of it. But Nat is drinking _water_.

"Hi Nat." I say.

"You sit here." She gestured towards the chair next to Dad and Pepper's.

"What are you-" I said.

"Never mind that, just get drunk." She says.

I start to laugh. But I heard music. Dad and Pepper must have just walked in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever, I present you Mr. and Mrs. Potts!" I heard Clint yell. Everyone roared in laughter. Dad glared at him. "I mean Mr. and Mrs. Stark!" Everyone started clapping.

I start to laugh. I turn to my side, where Peter once was. Instead Steve was there.

"You and Peter, eh?" He said. I saw a beer in his hand.

"Yeah." I say.

"You know, I never saw you as the marrying type."

I shrug. "I almost did, remember?"

"Yeah, Andrew."

"You don't remember _our_ almost wedding in Vegas?"

He sighs. "Yeah. You were drunk off your mind." He chuckles. "You puked on the official and he told us to leave."

I laugh. "I remember the puking. That's it."

He laughs. "I wish it went through."

I sigh then look over at Sharon. "No you don't. You found her. She completes you. You look at her more lovingly than you did with me."

He stares at me. Then takes a swig of his beer. He shrugs. "Can you promise me something?"

"Hmm?"

"If he's the one, please don't throw it all away."

I look him in the eyes as a light blinds me. "Promise." I mutter.

He walks away. I start to walk to the bar with no line. "Martini. Extra dry. Extra olives." I tell the barkeep. He nods and starts to create my poison. I felt arms snake across my waist. And lips on my neck.

"Peter!" I squeal. I turn around and punch him in the chest. "You startled me." I say.

He looks down at me. "Is everything alright?"

I nod.

"Ma'am. Your drink." The barkeep says. I nod and take the glass in my hand.

"Let's talk." Peter says.

"Ladies and gentlemen, its time for toasts."

I groan. Being the maid of honor, I had to make a speech. We walk to the head table, hand in hand.

Pepper held the microphone. "Ladies first." She says. "Lyla?"

She handed the mic to me.

"Alrighty." I say. "Dad. You got married. You freaking got married!" Everyone started to laugh. "I knew this day would come, Dad. Just not when I was twenty-five. Maybe when I was like forty-five and you were in a retirement home." Everyone laughed again. "But Pepper. Gosh Pepper. You are amazing. I hope you realize that. You're the mother I never had. And the best person ever. Pep, welcome to the family, officially. You've always been apart of this family."

She smiles. She mouths 'Thanks' and I smile. I toss the mic to Nat who blabs on about working with Pepper and Tony. But I zone out.

I was on my fifth martini when I zoned back in.

"Pepper's about to toss the bouquet." Nat said.

"You're a damn spy and you're pregnant." I slur.

"Excuse me?"

"Water, at a wedding with five bars. You love drinking. OH MY GOSH, YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY MARGARITAS LAST NIGHT!" I yell. But the blaring of AC/DC made it impossible for anyone to hear me.

"Clint doesn't even know yet." She says.

I put my hand over my mouth. "You're having a baby." I whisper.

"Yes. Lyla, I want you to be the godmother."

I smile. "Thanks. I breathe. We walk to where Pepper was throwing the bouquet. Sure enough, I caught it.

Me and Peter made it the whole reception without anyone noticing my ring. But that didn't matter. This was Dad and Pepper's night.

They drove away. Peter, who had no drop of alcohol in him, drove me to Dad's place. Me and him were in charge of watching Auden for a week. We paid the sitter and walking into the house. Well, I wobbled. Peter carried me to bed. He even tucked me into bed.

He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight. I love you." He says as he slips next to me.

"I love you, too." I say as I drift away into the nightmares that haven't left for sixteen years. Nightmares of Mom. Loki. Death. Peter. Steve. Dad. Anything. Everything. They won't ever leave me. I know that.


	34. Chapter 33

Lyla's POV

I woke up with a pounding in my head. I throw the comforter off of me. I turned and looked at the clock. It was three eleven in the afternoon.

"What the hell did I drink last night?" I asked Peter once I got down the stairs. Auden, who just started walking, was walking everywhere.

"Around seven martinis." He replied.

"What?" I yell. "You let me drink that much?"

"You were saying how your dad used to get drunk to forget the past. What happened with you and Steve there?"

Auden stepped on my foot. I winced in pain. "You. Sharon."

Peter smiles. "Oh. Well then, what do you wan to eat?"

"Grilled cheese?"

"Alright."

* * *

Steve's POV

"And then, you had _another_ beer." Sharon concluded.

I sigh and move the ice pack off of my head. "Then why is there a bump on my head?"

"Oh. That. You rolled out of bed last night. Another nightmare. You should go back to your psychiatrist. The nightmares are getting worse."

I sigh. "Can you call him for me?"

She nods. "You sure you want this coffee?"

"Sure." I put the ice back on my head. "When are you going to move in?"

"I don't know. Soon?"

I push myself away from the oak table. I put the ice pack back down and walk to the kitchen where Sharon was. I wrap my arms around her waist. "Now." I whisper in her hair.

She turns around in my arms. "Alright."

I smile. Then I kiss her nose. "I love you, you know that right?"

She nods. "Of course I do. You know that I love you?"

I nod and place my chin on her head. "You're the perfect height." I mutter.

She laughs. I move my chin and look at her. She slaps me. "Ow?" I say.

"Don't make fun of my height." She said.

I chuckle. "Whatever you say, dear."

She smiles and ducks under my arms. "Where are you going?" I ask. She doesn't answer. "Sharon?" I call. Still no answer. I leave the kitchen and look for where she went. Bedroom? No. Living room? No. The light in the bathroom isn't on. Maybe my book room.

I was right. "Why do you have so many books?" She asks.

"I'm still learning on what happened when I was asleep. Like history, fiction, weather, sports, all that jazz."

She slammed the book she seemed to be reading shut. Dust flew from the pages. "Oh."

I nod. "So, how about we pop some popcorn and watch that movie you wanted to watch. What was it called?"

She laughs. "The Notebook." I nod. "In the bedroom?" I nod once more. "Good." She smiles.

* * *

Lyla's POV

Peter walked into the living room. Jamming out to some music. I run up to him and pull the earplugs from his ears. "You wake her up, I will kill you." I say.

Auden, who had been fighting a nap all day, just fell asleep. And she was sprawled out on the couch.

"Oh." He whispered. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen.

"Five more days here." I say.

He laughs. "I miss New York so badly."

"I know."

"What if people need me?"

"Peter, people don't need you. They need Spiderman. Spiderman isn't you. You are Peter Parker."

He sighs. "Spiderman is a part of me, Lyla."

"But he's not you!" I yell.

The front door opened. "Lyla!" I hear someone yell.

"Be quiet!" I try to yell, but quietly. I run to the door. It was Clint. "Everything alright?"

He nods. "Nat's sick. She won't let me help her. She asked for you."

I nod. "Can you give me a second?" Clint nods. I run back to the kitchen and grab my purse, keys, phone and shoes. "I have to go. Bye." I kiss Peter on the cheek.

"What?"

"Nat." I say. He nods. I run back to the door and get into Clint's Focus. "She won't eat anything. She won't stop puking. What's going on?"

I know what's going on. Why hasn't she told him? "I don't know."

We get to their apartment and I run to the bedroom. I felt like running today. But this was Nat. This was a pregnant Nat. She needed me.

Nat wasn't on the bed. Instead she was crawled up on the bathroom floor, crying.

I lay beside her. "Nat?"

"This isn't fair." She mutters.

I rub her back. "Tell him." I say.

"How?"

"Tell me what?" Clint asks.

I look at him. Then she looks at him. "Clint, honey, shit. How do I say this?"

"Just state it."

"I'm pregnant."

Clint fell to his knees. He looked Natasha in the eyes. "Are you shitting me?"

She smiles. "No." She breathed. He leaned in to kiss her but she stops him. "I've been puking all day."

He laughs. "I don't care." He lightly kisses her on the lips.

"Thanks, Ly." They both say.

"No problem."

Clint drives me home. But when we get there, I can sense something's wrong. Dad's car is back. They still had five more days on their honeymoon. What could have gone wrong?

I opened the door. "Dad?" I call.

"Everything's fine." Peter said. "Pepper got really sick. Food poisoning."

I sigh in relief. I was going back home. Back to New York. Back to Peter being gone every night.

I clutch onto his hand once more as the airplane takes off the next afternoon. I close my eyes. I know everything will be alright. I've got Peter. That's all I need.


	35. Chapter 34

Lyla's POV

Its been three months. Three wonderful months of pure bliss. Wedding planning, babysitting Auden, getting sonograms of my next godchild. But these have been the worst three months of my life. Peter can't sleep. He's always gone, protecting New York. It never really bothered me when we were dating. But now we're getting married. We're starting a family. And I refuse to raise my children without their father.

This was one of those rare days. Peter was sleeping. And he stayed home last night. I really hate the fact that I am attracted to superheroes. It bothers me so much.

Peter and I decided on a June wedding. A June wedding in New York. We're going to wait til after Nat has the baby. That way, she can drink. And the baby can be apart of the wedding party. White and blue are the wedding colors. Peter's letting me choose everything. Dad gave me his credit card. This will be one hell of a wedding. Not a Tony Start wedding. A Lyla Stark, soon to be Parker, wedding.

Peter starts to flinch in his sleep. He was hurt pretty bad the other night. A few major cuts on his abdomen. I hate seeing him hurt. He registers this, but does nothing to stop it. I know, I sound like a snobby bitch that gets whatever she wants. But all I want is a normal life. You don't get that when your dad is Iron Man, your ex-boyfriend is Captain America and your fiancee is Spiderman.

The flinching stops and the snoring begins again. I sigh and flip around the channels. I ended up on some entertainment news channel.

"Now all we know is Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, got married overnight." The news lady said.

"WHAT?" I screamed. Peter came running out.

"What's going on?" He asks.

I shush him to hear what else was being said.

"He married Sharon Carter, his girlfriend of the past year. The two got married in a very small ceremony. Less then ten people were there. But in attendance was Tony Stark, his wife and younger daughter."

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"I scream again.

"Rumor has it that Sharon is expecting, but isn't that always the case, Ryan?" The camera flips back to a familiar man.

He chuckles. "Yes, that is always the case, Kristina."

I throw my remote at the television. Peter walks to the television and turns it off.

"You alright?" He asks.

"Hell no!" I start to pace around the apartment.

"Why are you so upset, Ly?"

"I don't know." I say.

Peter walks behind me and stops me. "Do you even want to marry me or did you say yes to make Steve jealous?"

* * *

Steve's POV

"How'd they find out?" Sharon asks.

"Tony tweeted it." I say. "What the hell is tweeting?"

Sharon starts to laugh. "I am not explaining that one to you."

I sigh. Then I look at my wife. Holy hell, she was my wife. In that one spur of a moment, she's mine. For eternity.


	36. Chapter 35

Steve's POV

I try to leave my apartment. But there are so many paparazzi people outside, so it's impossible. Sharon's pretty happy. Spending all day just staring her ring. Or at me. And saying "We're married." Over and over again. I smile, every time though.

"What are we going to do today, wife?" I ask.

She blushes. "I don't know husband, what do you want to do?"

I flop on the couch next to her. I lace my fingers through hers. "I don't care. Just as long as I'm with you."

She laughs. "I haven't been to work in three days."

"So?"

She sighs. "I would go, but the people..."

"I know." I say. That's the one thing that she doesn't like about our marriage.

"Tell them to leave!"

"I've tried, honey."

She gets off the couch. "Want some coffee?"

I smile. "Of course."

Sharon does look adorable in my clothes. But sooner or later, we'll have to leave. I sigh and turn on the television.

"There was a fire at an apartment complex in New York on 15th St."

15th street, why does that sound so familiar?

"Lyla Stark lived in this apartment complex. No one knows if she or her fiancee are alright."

"Shit!" I yell.

Sharon comes out with two coffee cups. "Everything alright?" She asks as she sits down.

I shush her so I can hear more about this.

"Here is a witness of the fire."

"All I heard was two people screaming about a wedding. Something about jealousy and some guy named Steve."

"Fuck."I mutter.

"Then there was a crash. Someone yelled Lyla. Then I saw the smoke and grabbed my children."

The news lady looks in shock. "They said Lyla?" The woman that they were interviewing nodded. "Damn." The news lady muttered. "Back to you, Dave."

"Are you alright?" Sharon asks me.

"I-I have to go. I have to go to New York. If Lyla's really gone..." I ramble on and on.

"Avenger stuff?"

I sigh. "Could be. I'm so sorry but I have to go." I pack my bags. I go back out to the living room. "I'll be back. I promise. I love you." I kiss her.

She sighs in the kiss. Then rolls her eyes as she pulls away. "And I love you."

* * *

I arrive in New York. Its still the same New York. I get a taxi to go Stark Tower. Hopefully Peter is there, with Lyla.

I open the too big of doors for my taste. But this is Tony's. I say hello to Paul and run up the stairs. I could have taken the elevator. But that was too long of a wait. I got to the top floor. Tony was there. So was Peter.

"Is she?" I ask.

Peter groans. "And you care why? You got married. She's mine."

"Peter!" I hear someone squeal. The person walks into the room. It was Lyla. She was fine. "That is no way to talk to someone!" She continues yelling.

Peter sighs. "But-"

"But nothing. It might be the truth, but please don't say it like that, love." She concludes.

"Hey, Ly." I say.

She ignores me and starts to talk to Tony. "Can I stay at your New York place, dad?"

"Why?" Tony groans.

"Maybe it's because the gas line in my apartment blew and decided to catch the whole building on fire."

I start to head out the door. "Goodbye, Steve." Lyla says.

"Goodbye." I murmur.

* * *

Lyla's POV

Dad gave me his credit card for me and Peter. For new clothes, furniture, food, anything and everything.

"I'm sorry I freaked out, Peter. I just- It was surprising." I say as we get back in the car.

Peter nods. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I need sleep."

"Yes you do. Dad said we can stay in a hotel if we want."

Peter smiles as he turns the wheel. "Yeah. I'd like that."

I smile and take his hand. "I do, too."

We take the stuff that we bought back to Dad's. Dad smiled and saw that me and Peter were smiling again. That we weren't fighting. We rarely fought. And it pained me to know that that could have been the end of the line.

"Bye, Dad." I say as we leave.

Dad nods.

We go o the hotel. Peter walks up to the bed and falls on it. In less than five minutes, he fell asleep. And he needed it. Hell, I needed a goodnight's sleep.


End file.
